Ms Slytherin
by Bellatrix'sDaughter
Summary: Fem!Harry & Resurrection Story! The Founders are reawakening, but for Sal there's just one, little, problem. Due to the unpredictability of Resurrection and reincarnations he is now a she, Bridgette Potter to be exact. How will this effect Sal? Not to mention what is Godric going to think? And on top of this, a few more surprises wait for the reborn Founders.
1. Chapter 1: A Slight Miscalculation

**A/N:** Hello everyone! So this story idea just kind of popped into my head one night and I just had to write it! I felt it would be both a funny and interesting concept and I hope ya'll will enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! For those of you who follow my other works, don't worry _Grey Dawn_ and _The Old Renewed_ are still my primary focus as well as another story I'm still working on.

This story is inspired by _Rebirth of the Founders_ by DaSalvatore which I recommend as it's a great story. I'd also recommend his other works as well. One more note I'd like to make is that the Lucius scene is pulled from the movie as it's my favorite scene in the whole movie, so I wanted to show it here. Sorry if you don't like that, but I do. Anyway's please enjoy this crazy idea!

 _ **Ms.**_ **Slytherin!?**

Chapter 1: A _Slight_ Miscalculation

.

 _June 22, 1993 – Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

.

' _How is it, I always end up in these situations?'_ Bridgette Dorea Potter thought to herself as she knelt next to the pale and unconscious Ginny Weasley as the shade of Tom Riddle stood over them. The shade had just revealed himself to be a teen version of Voldemort and was ranting about how he would soon return to life. "…Then everyone will remember that I am the greatest sorcerer in the world!" the shade finished his speech.

"If that's true then why are you so afraid of Dumbledore? How curious," Bridgette replied as she glared defiantly at the murderer of her parents.

"Dumbledore was chased out of this Castle by the mere memory of me!" Riddle declared.

"Funny, I thought it was the Board of Governors that suspended him," was Bridgette's reply. Her plan was to annoy the shade enough that he would make a mistake and she could get her wand, which she had so carelessly dropped, back.

"Why you little…" Riddle started but was cut off as a loud cry from Fawkes the Phoenix echoed through the chamber as the bird swooped down and dropped what Bridgette thought at first was a dusty old rag until she realized it was a hat. Not just any old hat, but the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts. "Is that it? Dumbledore sends his champion a Song bird, and a mangy old hat? I'll show you what true power is!" the shade said with a laugh as he turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and began to speak in Parsaltongue.

Sensing the danger that meant she was in, Bridgette grabbed the Sorting Hat, then turned and ran. She ducked behind one of the snake head statues and put the hat on her head. "I hope you have some kind of idea." She muttered. As the Basilisk emerged and Riddle shouted orders for it to kill her. As she waited for the hat to answer Fawkes dove at the Basilisk to distract, and blind it by clawing out its eyes. She could hear Riddle's angry shouts at the massive snake.

"You do lead an interesting life Ms. Potter," the hat quipped after a moment. "But none the less, I have something that could help you. But it will change your life forever," the hat added cryptically.

"I'll take whatever help I can get," Bridgette replied.

"Very well, mind your head," the hat replied with what sounded like a chuckle.

"What's that suppose to…" THUD! Bridgette's words were cut off as something metal hit her in the head, causing her to slide down the statue to land on her arse on the stone floor with a thump. Blinking and shaking her head slightly to clear the dizziness and daze from being hit in the head, she took the hat off. Inside it she saw a hilt with silver inlay and a pommel with a large emerald fitted into it. "A sword!?" she asked as she pulled the sword from the hat. It looked like a cross between a rapier and a long sword. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Kill the Basilisk of course," the Hat replied cheerfully as if it was obvious.

"I'm a girl vs. a 60ft Basilisk! I can't just charge at it and hope for the best!" she replied.

"You _are_ a Gryffindor, are you not?" The hat answered. Bridgette was sure she saw what equated to an eyebrow for the hat raise slightly.

"Fine, but you're coming to," she snapped back.

"I can't exactly move on my own…" the hat deadpanned. Bridgette rolled her eyes as she stepped out from behind the statue. The Basilisk was still preoccupied with Fawkes as Riddle continued to scream at the beast.

"There you idiot! There she is, KILL HER!" Riddle screamed in anger.

"Hey ugly, over here!" Bridgette shouted as the Basilisk turned its head towards the sound of her voice.

"Now you've done it," the hat commented.

"Quiet you, this is your idea," she replied as she started running towards the massive 60ft snake. It reared back before striking at Bridgette. As it did, Bridgette stabbed up with the blade, and the two met. The sword embedded into the top of the Basilisk's mouth, as a fang pierced Bridgette's arm, below her bicep, on the inside of her elbow. Pain began to spread from the spot through her body as she pulled the sword from the Basilisk's mouth, the fang in her arm dislodging from the creatures' mouth as well, still imbedded in the girl's arm. The Basilisk drew back with a roar before it fell to the cold stone floor with a thud that shook the chamber. As the pain spread Bridgette collapsed to her knees and pulled the fang out as she continued to hold the sword in her right hand. To her credit she didn't cry out as she crawled over to Ginny and the diary.

"You're finished Potter! You will die here in the chamber of my ancestor and I shall return and remind people why I am feared!" Riddle gloated with a laugh. Bridgette grit her teeth and looked up at the shade.

"Well then I guess you do win Tom… but at least tell me how you survived that night… After all what could it hurt to tell a dead girl?" Bridgette replied, as she fought the pain of the venom.

"Because I have done what others were afraid to do! I made myself immortal by creating Horcruxes!" Riddle declared in triumph.

"A what?" Bridgette replied in confusion

"Horcruxes, soul containers. I split my soul into seven the most magical number in the world and chose six containers to house the shards, I can never die because no one will be able to destroy them!" Riddle replied in an arrogant tone. Bridgette frowned at such an idea, and concluded Voldemort really was as mad as they said he was.

"And what would someone as great as Lord Voldemort deem worthy enough to hold shards of his soul?" She asked as she continued to stroke his ego. Even if she couldn't do anything about them, maybe the Sorting Hat could pass the information on to Dumbledore.

"The most prized possessions of the Founders of Hogwarts and my Familiar are the only things worth enough to house my Soul!" Voldemort declared with an arrogant smile.

"And this?" Bridgette said as she motioned to the diary in front of her.

"Ah yes, my very first Horcrux, I killed my idiot father to make it!" Tom replied then frowned as he watched what happened next.

"Oh really, guess I better take care of it then," Bridgette said with a smirk as she raised the Basilisk fang and stabbed it into the black book. The Shade of Riddle let out a shriek as the fang and basilisk venom damaged the diary.

"No! Stop! What are you doing you silly girl!" the Shade yelled as Bridgette opened the diary and stabbed it again. This time the shade screamed out and faded into a black mist which gave another shrill cry before disappearing.

"Well I guess that takes care of that…" Bridgette said as her vision started to fade around the edges and she dropped the fang. The venom and loss of blood taking effect as Fawkes landed. "Thanks Fawkes… But it still got me in the end…." She replied as she watched the phoenix lower its head towards her arm and a single tear fell where the fang had pierced it, healing the wound and negating the Basilisk venom. "Phoenix tears… of course I had forgotten…"

"Before we go, there is more that must be done Ms. Potter. First place me on Ms. Weasley's head, I'll ease her memories of what happened this year, then you must stand before the statue of Slytherin and say, 'Open and grant me passage,' in Parsaltongue. Then follow the walkway that appears. You'll find something quite important to you," The Hat explained quickly. Bridgette was a bit confused by the statement but did as the Hat requested feeling that she truly needed to do it. As she spoke the words in Parsaltongue the same passage that opened for the Basilisk opened for Bridgette, and stone slabs rose from the water to form a bridge. With a glance towards Ginny, now with the Sorting Hat on her head, she crossed the bridge and found a narrow hallway.

It wasn't a long passage, when it ended, there was a passage to the left which Bridgette felt the Basilisk had come from, but that wasn't important now. She wasn't sure how she knew that even as she turned to the wall on the right. Without thinking about it she cut her hand with the sword she still held and pressed it to the wall. A rune flashed green then a door appeared. Curious, and feeling she had seen it somewhere before she opened it and entered. The room looked like a cross between a library, a study, and a potions lab, with another door leading out of the room, which she somehow knew led to a bedroom. As she took in the room her attention was drawn to a desk, atop which sat a small ornately decorated crystal vial. In it was a shimmering green liquid which she felt she needed to drink.

Bridgette felt like she was in a dream as she reached for the vial and removed the stopper before drinking the honey flavored liquid. She gasped as a warm sensation spread through her body, then cried out as pain suddenly erupted from her head. She collapsed to her knees as she dropped the vial which fell harmlessly to the floor as she gripped her head. Memories of a past life flooded her mind and her magic swirled around the room as her core merged with another. The items in the room shook as Bridgette's magic released uncontrollably, but nothing was damaged thanks to protection spells cast a long time ago. It was then that a black ooze began to leak from her scar, followed by a dark mist much like the one that came from the diary and disappeared with a loud shriek. The shard of Voldemort's soul that had attached to the only living thing in sight all those years ago was no more. With one last flare the magic calmed, and the pain subsided as Bridgette caught her breath. Her eyes still glowing slightly as she opened them, a new consciousness present in her mind. Salazar Slytherin, the most feared of the Hogwarts Founders was reborn. Slowly standing something felt off to the Founder who quickly turned to a mirror in the corner of the room and realized what exactly was wrong. "SEBASTIAN!" Salazar screamed in Bridgette's voice.

"This should be interesting," Sebastian the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts said with a laugh as he heard the scream from his place on Ginny Weasley's head in the main chamber. Fawkes seemed to roll his eyes at the hat as he gave a small thrill. Just as Sebastian expected the girl that was now also the reborn founder stormed out of the statue that led to Salazar's personal quarters, sword in hand once more.

"Sebastian! What happened? _How_ did this happen? I'm a bloody girl!" The reborn founder shouted.

"Well perhaps if you calm down I can explain," Sebastian replied cheekily.

"Calm down!? How do you expect me to calm down?" was the reply.

"You sound like Godric," Sebastian replied. This caused Salazar to blink then take several deep breaths before regaining the composure the founder had once been known for.

"Alright, elucidate," Sal-Bridgette replied.

"Right then, as you and Rowena both admitted and suggested. You knew this might be a possibility. After all resurrection can as unpredictable as using a new potions ingredient. You played the odds, which in all fairness were 50-50. So now you are a girl plan and simply, Sally." Sebastian replied with what sounded like a chuckle at the end.

"And the others?" Sal answered, if anyone could accept this he knew he could. Besides Sebastian was right they had played the odds. They had known this was a possibility, it was why Godric had been against the idea at first. But Sal and Rowena had assured him it was a remote possibility, that now seemed to be a lie or at least a bluff.

"They are still the same gender as before," Sebastian replied, Sal-Bridgette was sure if the hat could he'd have shrugged.

"Great… Godric is going to get a kick out of this…" Sal-Bridgette thought out loud with a small groan. "Then again if this happened to him I doubt he could handle it, I'll continue to use the name Bridgette. After all that is who I am now, and I shall leave my old name behind. If it must be used I shall form this day forth be known as Salzaria Slytherin, Sally for short, so mote it be." There was a green flash as magic accepted the Founder's new name. "Thank you for the idea Sebastian, now stop laughing and fill me in on what's going on. I have to sort out the memories of my past life, everything is jumbled right now."

Sebastian who had been laughing since the newly dubbed Sally's comments about Godric, collected himself and explained everything that had happened since the Founder's deaths and more recently how she had been taken by Dumbledore, after her parents in this life had been killed by Riddle, and was placed with her Aunt and Uncle instead of her Godfather or Godmother as she should have been, and cut off from the Wizarding World. In the hope that she would see Dumbledore as her sort of savor and become his perfect weapon against Tom. All because of a prophecy they both believed.

"A prophecy you say?" Bridgette commented. Sebastian could see the barely held back anger behind the glowing green eyes. She was fighting to keep it contained as her core was still too unstable for an outburst due to the merger. "What do you think of it Sebastian?" her voice was soft and cool, a bad sign for the Founder. Sebastian knew it meant the famous anger of Salazar Slytherin was close to being released. Thankfully Fawkes' song helped to ease some of the anger to keep her from losing control.

"Hogwash, and self-fulfilling only because Dumbledore and Riddle believe it, and are, by their actions, making it come true." Sebastian replied. "But now that you are awake, the prophecy is moot because you will not fall in line I think," The hat added, his satisfaction at the fact Dumbledore would no longer be able to push Bridgette down that path was evident in his voice.

"Good… But now what order do I awaken the others?" she asked looking to their greatest creation besides Hogwarts.

"That you must decide on your own, but each left their vials in their personal quarters, hidden away from anyone save themselves or you, Rowena and her sister had a feeling you'd be first," Sebastian replied.

"I bet Morgana had a good laugh when she saw this…" she motioned to herself and couldn't help but laugh slightly before coughing. The events of the chamber and blood loss were catching up to her. Once she recovered and took a deep breath she glanced around. "We'll need to plan more later… present situation takes precedence, Is Ronald still outside the chamber?"

"Yes, and I've no doubt Dumbledore will have things to say to you as Bridgette, before you can truly rest," Sebastian replied to which Sally-Bridgette groaned. "Ms. Weasley is going to be fine, when she wakes she'll know she had no control over herself and is not at fault for what happened this year, but the hospital wing is a good idea, ready my lady?"

"As I can be," Sally replied with a nod, she was surprised being called "my lady" didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She chalked it up to growing up as a girl in this life. Bridgette took Sabastian off the girl's head and soon Ginny's eyes fluttered as she regained consciousness and slowly opened her eyes. Then gasped as she turned to see Bridgette.

"Bridgette… The diary…" she started as she moved to a sitting position.

"It's okay Ginny, I know," Bridgette replied. "It's not important anymore, Riddle's gone. What is important is getting out of here," she added as she stood and helped the red-haired girl up. As the pair stood Bridgette looked down at herself and sighed as she thought about what a sight she must be. She was covered in blood, both her own and Basilisk, Basilisk Venom and what wasn't covered in those was soaked by water and tattered especially where the fang had pierced her arm. She picked up the sword she now knew as hers and with a sigh wiped it off on her robes which were ruined anyway. After a questioning and worried look from Ginny she muttered a _come on_ , before leading the other girl out of the chamber.

Once outside the Chamber she found the collapse caused by the backfired memory charm from Gildaroy Lockhart. It looked like Ron didn't even try to clear the path which caused Bridgette to frown and tuck Sebastian under her arm to draw her wand. With a quick wave a small path big enough for them to pass opened. She could hear Ron on the other side moving, and soon he appeared on the other side of the collapse as Ginny and Bridgette walked through the gap. Ron wasted no time in looking over his younger sister, much to both her and Bridgette's annoyance. The youngest Weasley boy hadn't even tried to get through the collapse hoping Bridgette would do all the work.

"Blimey Bridgette you look terrible!" Ron exclaimed as he looked towards her and took in her appearance. "And what's with the sword?"

"That tends to happen when facing off with a giant snake," Bridgette deadpanned. "And it's Slytherin's sword, the Sorting Hat thought it would be funny if Slytherin's sword killed Slytherin's monster," she didn't like how Ron frowned and almost seemed to sneer at the sword. "Where's Lockhart?" she added as she looked for the former DADA Professor.

"He's around the corner still completely out of it," Ron answered.

"That tends to happen after a memory erasing spell," Bridgette replied as if speaking to a child. She then walked around the corner and found the man who had accidentally erased his own memory. Not that he didn't deserve it after trying to use the charm on her and Ron.

"Who are you?" the man asked as he noticed Bridgette.

"Can't we just leave him here?" Ron asked with a little too much hope in his voice.

"No Ronald, he might be a fraud but he's harmless and I won't leave anyone down here," she replied. It was mostly because she planned to come back later for the Basilisk's body and didn't need or want witnesses. The group made their way to the exit and Bridgette sighed as she looked at the exit. With Slytherin's memories she knew stairs could be formed, but she didn't have the energy to climb them. "Think you could lend a hand… well wing Fawkes?" she asked as she turned to the Phoenix that had landed next to them. Fawkes gave a delighted thrill as it moved to Bridgette's shoulders. "Right, Ron grab Lockhart then hold on. I've got Ginny." As she spoke she put an arm around the youngest Weasley and handed her the Sorting Hat as she was still holding the sword.

"Whose Lockhart?" the former Teacher asked looking around.

"You are, ya' idiot…" Ron replied as he grabbed the man's robes with one hand and Bridgette's with the other. Once everyone was ready they disappeared from the passage to the Chamber of Secrets with a whoosh of flames. They reappeared in the same spectacular fashion in the Hospital Wing.

"Not exactly what I meant, but it works I suppose, thank you Fawkes." Bridgette commented as the Phoenix gave a thrill. Just then Madam Pomfrey came out of her office having heard the commotion of the groups arrival.

"Who in Merlin's name is making such…" The Healer stopped mid-rant when she noticed Bridgette. "My word! Ms. Potter what have you gotten yourself into this time!"

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey," Bridgette spoke up. Of course, it was a lie, and Madam Pomfrey's look said that she was not likely to fall for it. But Bridgette stepped aside and moved so the still pale Ginny was visible. "Ginny is in more need of help, she was under the control of Voldemort through this diary. And Lockhart was hit by a backfired Memory charm he tried to fire at Ron and me," she explained. This got Madam Pomfrey attention and she quickly moved to the red-haired girl as Bridgette took the hat back from her.

"This way dear I'll give you a dreamless sleep potion, Mr. Weasley take Lockhart over there," The Healer said as she led Ginny to a bed away from the petrified patients and pointed to a bed in the far corner for Lockhart. Just then Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who quickly made their way to Ginny's bed.

"Ah Bridgette my dear, and young Mr. Weasley I've heard about your little _Adventure_ won't you both join me in my office." The Headmaster said in a grandfatherly tone.

"I haven't looked them over yet Albus," Madam Pomfrey spoke up.

"Don't worry Poppy, I shall send them back when I'm done with them," Dumbledore replied using the same tone. The Healer didn't seem happy but let them go.

"I expect to see you back here Ms. Potter," Madam Pomfrey called after them.

"Yes ma'am," Bridgette replied much to the old healer's surprise. The walk to the Headmaster's Office seemed to take far too long in Bridgette opinion as she was getting more worn out by the minute. For her part she hid it very well as they entered the office and Dumbledore sat behind the desk.

"I seem to recall stating that if either of you got into any more trouble I would be forced to Expel you both." Dumbledore said in his Grandfatherly tone, which Bridgette was starting to get annoyed by, she just wanted to rest. "As such I shall be giving each of you awards for special services to the school and 50 house points each." Ron looked shocked and only gaped at the Headmaster while Bridgette just waited for the old man to continue. "Now then, with the real culprit found, there is an innocent man sitting at Azkaban. Mr. Weasley, if you'll take this to the owlery and send it along, Hogwarts wants it's grounds keeper back."

"Yes sir," Ron replied as he left with the official looking letter. Bridgette just hoped he didn't send Errol. Once Ron was gone Dumbledore began to speak once more.

"You must have shown me great loyalty in the Chamber for Fawkes to bring you the Hat," he said as Bridgette fought not to roll her eyes. She noticed Dumbledore's eyes shift to the sword she was holding. "Though I am surprised why it gave you _that_ sword."

"Sebastian thought it would be funny if I killed Slytherin's Basilisk with his own sword," Bridgette replied, noticing as Dumbledore frowned.

"How do you know Sebastian's name?" he asked as she felt a sort of pressure on her mind. This prompted Sal-Bridgette to bring up her occlumency shields to bat away the attempted probe. Dumbledore merely blinked and wondered how Bridgette had learn Occlumency.

"He told me in the Chamber, we had a nice long talk," Bridgette replied with a frown.

"And what exactly did you talk about?" Dumbledore asked as his eyes darkened ever so slightly, but only for a moment.

"I'm afraid that is between me and Sebastian," she replied with a smile.

"Of course, now for the sword, I believe you should leave it with me for now," the old man said, the grandfatherly tone returning.

"I think I'd like to keep it, if it's all the same to you sir," Bridgette replied. Dumbledore looked ready to reply when the door to his office opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in followed by a familiar House Elf. Bridgette was surprised but didn't say anything as the arrogant man came to a stop at the Headmaster's desk.

"So, you are back," Lucius commented. Bridgette toned out most of the conversation as she watched as Dobby tried to point out his master was behind the attacks, though it wasn't very subtle even if the arrogant ponce failed to notice. Her attention was drawn back to the men's conversation when she heard her name mentioned. "Well then let's hope Ms. Potter will always be there to save the day."

"Don't worry, I will be," she replied coolie. This cause Lucius to sneer at the girl.

"Come Dobby, we're leaving," the man said as he turned on his heels and kicked Dobby who wasn't walking fast enough. Bridgette frowned and glared after the man until the door shut behind him.

"Might I borrow that for a moment?" Bridgette asked as she pointed at the diary. Dumbledore indicated she could and seemed to smile with pride at what he was sure his manipulations had pushed the girl into doing. Bridgette for her part ignored the old man after taking the diary and her sword which Dumbledore seemed to have forgotten about and left the office. On the stairway she stopped long enough to take off a sock and slip it into the diary then continued after Mr. Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, you forgot something," she called after the man who stopped and turned around only to have the diary shoved into his hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mr. Malfoy sneered as he passed the book to Dobby.

"Oh, I think you do, we both know you slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron in Diagon Alley," she replied with a smirk.

"Why don't you prove it!" Mr. Malfoy snapped. He waited a moment and when Bridgette only smiled at him he laughed, "Didn't think so," he muttered as he turned and started down the hall once more. It took him a moment to realize that Dobby wasn't with him. "Come Dobby!"

"Master has given Dobby clothes, Dobby is free!" the house elf exclaimed.

"What!? I didn't…" he paused as he spotted the sock. "You lost me my servant! Avada…." He was never able to finish the spell as Dobby pushed him away with a house elf banishing spell.

"You shall not harm Bridgette Potter!" Dobby exclaimed. Lucius got to his feet with a sneer as he fixed his robes.

"Your parents were meddlesome fools too! And one day you'll share their same sticky end!" Lucius snapped before leaving in a huff.

"Dobby bes so grateful, if there bes anything Dobby can do," Dobby started until Bridgette held up a hand.

"If you don't find a family to serve you'll die…" Bridgette replied as Dobby's ears drooped.

"Yes, House Elf magic bes tied to families magics." Dobby explained.

"How would you like to be my house elf?" Bridgette replied.

"Dobby would bes happy to serve The Great Bridgette Potter ma'ams." Dobby exclaimed as he bounced happily. She was sure the only reason he didn't jump on her was the look she gave him and the fact that she looked ready to collapse.

"Good, first I need you to take this to Gringotts and have it put in the Slytherin vault, then you're free to do whatever you like until I call on you," she replied as she passed the House Elf the sword. To be honest it was very comical to see something so small holding something so big. But Dobby quickly saluted with a _yes ma'am!_ Before popping away leaving Bridgette alone in the corridor. Just as she promised she made her way back to the Hospital Wing, when she arrived she could hear Ron telling his parents about how he had faced down the Basilisk with Bridgette. She had to fight back a snort as Madam Pomfrey noticed her and closed the distance fasted then Bridgette was sure the woman should be able to move. Or maybe it just seemed like that because Bridgette was so worn out. "Well as promised I'm back," she said with a small smirk.

"Yes, and it's a good thing too, you look ready to collapse, this way Ms. Potter," The Healer said as she led her to the closest bed. At hearing her name, the Weasley's looked like they were about to rush over to her, but a look from Madam Pomfrey had them stop in their tracks. The bed just happened to be next to the one Hermione lay in, not that either of them pointed it out. "Now I'm going to scan you for injuries, so hold still."

"Yes ma'am," Bridgette replied, which had the Healer frowning as Bridgette wasn't usually so cooperative. It worried her as she started the scan and soon she realized she had reason to worry. Not only did she find Basilisk venom and phoenix tears in the girl's blood, but she also noticed her magical core was dangerously unstable and she had lost quite a lot of blood.

"Blast you Albus!" she snapped which didn't surprise Bridgette, as much as the sharpness and suddenness had started her. "Sorry dear… I never should have let you leave. It's a wonder you haven't passed out yet! Basilisk Venom! Phoenix Tears! Not to mention the blood loss and how unstable your magical core is."

"I'm tougher then I look," Bridgette replied with her smile which had Poppy rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well you'll need to rest, I'll expect an explanation for the venom and tears later," Madam Pomfrey replied as she started to move to her potions cabinet.

"I was bit and Fawkes healed me with his tears," Bridgette replied quickly. Madam Pomfrey paused and nodded at the answer.

"I see, well then, you'll need to drink three potions, then you can rest. First a Blood replenisher, then one to stabilize your magical core, and finally a dreamless sleep potion. I'll give you some privacy to change while I collect the potions," the old healer said as she conjured curtains around Bridgette's bed and the usual hospital wing pajamas. She then left the girl to change and to get the potions. When she returned Bridgette was already changed, her ruined clothes in a pile on the chair next to the bed, and she was already sitting on the bed. "Alright dear drink up, be warned they don't taste very good," she remembered what happened with the Skelegrow earlier in the year. Bridgette nodded as she drank the three potions. "Now then, you'll fall asleep soon so get comfortable." Madam Pomfrey commented as she started to take the curtains down.

"Wait… can you leave them up please?" Bridgette said as she laid down.

"Alright," The old Healer said with a nod. It would be impossible to deny that she was worried at the request but also understood the girl's need for privacy. The last thing she needed was for the Weasley's to come over and start pestering her. So, she left the curtains and turned to Bridgette's clothes. "I'll have a school house elf take care of these."

"Don't bother ma'am I'm sure the Basilisk blood and venom has ruined them… The incinerator would be better, and no one should touch them directly until then," Bridgette replied in a sleepy voice. The potions were starting to work. With how worn out Bridgette looked Poppy was surprised the girl was still awake.

"Very well Bridgett, now let the potions do their jobs, sleep young lady," she replied as she watched the girl for a moment. Then she waved her wand at the clothes, which disappeared. When she was sure Bridgette had fallen asleep she left her bedside and made her way towards her office. On the way Mrs. Weasley approached her about seeing Bridgette and was promptly denied. When the Weasley Matriarch tried to argue Poppy replied by threatening to kick them all out of the Hospital Wing. That seemed to be the end of it and Mrs. Weasley returned to her daughters' bed. Not long after Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone out that wasn't a patient until the next day.

.

oOOo

.

 _June 23, 1993_

.

As Bridgette began to wake the next day she felt much better then she had the night before. The clean hospital smell of the sheets reminded her that she was in a Hospital Wing bed and not her own bed in Gryffindor Tower. At those thoughts the memories of what had happened only yesterday came back to her. She was no longer just Bridgette Dorea Potter, now she was also Salazar Slytherin reborn. Well Salzaria she remined herself with a mental smile, which was followed by a mental sigh as she thought about all the jokes Godric would have for her now. Pushing the thoughts aside she slowly opened her eyes and realized it was much later then she thought. Judging by the light she'd guess it was near noon. The first thing she noticed was that the curtains remained around her bed, then she noticed the familiar bushy-haired girl sitting in a chair next to her bed reading. This had Bridgette smile, it seemed Hermione hadn't noticed her waking up yet.

"Hey," Bridgette said in a low voice as not to startle her best friend.

"Bridgette!" Hermione exclaimed as she set the book down and pulled the raven-haired girl into a crushing hug.

"'Mione…. Can't breathe…" she said as she hugged the other back.

"Oh… sorry," Hermione said as she pulled back with a bright smile. "I was worried when Madam Pomfrey said you were here, what happened?"

"You mean Ronald hasn't been giving the School the same story he gave his parents?" Bridgette asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course, he has, but we both know he isn't _that_ brave, and he _always_ exaggerates," Hermione replied. While Ron had his moments of bravery like in first year when he sacrificed himself in the chess match. But since then they had been few and far between. "So, what _really_ happened?"

"Oh, you know, I just faced off with your average garden variety 60ft Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets," she answered. At Hermione's frown and expectant look, she went on and explained everything that had happened, except the part about finding Slytherin's, well her, secret potions lab and quarters. By the end Hermione seemed satisfied, but at the same time felt Bridgette was hiding something. It was like she could sense there was more to the story and there was something familiar about Bridgette that wasn't there before, but she couldn't explain the feeling.

"Oh, I was supposed to let Madam Pomfrey know when you woke up!" Hermione said with a small gasp. As she got up to get the Hogwarts Healer she decided not to tell Bridgette that she had noticed the ghost known simply as the Grey Lady pass by several times since she had been woken from her petrification. The ghost seemed to be watching Bridgette quite intently every time she appeared in the Hospital Wing. Soon Hermione returned with Madam Pomfrey.

"Good your awake Ms. Potter, now I'll check you over so hold still," the old healer said in her usual calm but stern voice which left no room to argue. Bridgette had readjusted her pillows while waiting and was not sitting up, mostly. Poppy nodded as she finished the scan, "Good, your core has settled down, but to be safe no magic for the rest of the week, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Bridgette replied much to both Poppy and Hermione's surprise. Usually Bridgette would put up a bigger fuss about not being allowed to do something.

"Good, now I want you to get a little more rest, so I'll have lunch brought to you. As for you Ms. Granger you should be off to lunch you can come collect Bridgette for dinner this evening," Madam Pomfrey said sternly as she shooed the bushy-haired girl out of the Hospital Wing. It wasn't long before a trey of food appeared on the bedside table and Bridgette was happy to eat. She then spent the rest of the afternoon either sleeping or reading. Occasionally she noticed a grey figure moving in the corner of her vision, but when she looked no one was there.

Finally, evening arrived and with-it Hermione's return with a change of clothes for Bridgette. After one last look over by Madam Pomfrey Bridgette was allowed to dress and leave the Hospital Wing. As they entered the Great Hall it erupted with cheers which honestly caught Bridgette off guard and she had to be pushed forward by Hermione. They found seat across from Ron and Neville with Ginny to Bridgette's right. Soon after dinner started, and conversation picked up around them, many of the Gryffindor's asking if what Ron said was true. It was something Bridgette didn't really want to talk about and Ginny seemed to be uncomfortable with the topic too, so Bridgette did her best to steer the conversation away from the events of the previous night.

Every now and then Bridgette would get the feeling of being watched and when she turned to look she thought she caught a glimpse of grey, like what she had been seeing in the Hospital Wing. She was facing the Ravenclaw table and eventually she noticed a pale blonde-haired girl that seemed to be staring at her with a knowing look. This caused Bridgette to frown for a moment and the girl to realize she had been caught and go back to looking about aimlessly. A cleaver act Bridgette thought to herself before she turned her attention back to her friends.

"Hey, who's that blonde girl sitting by herself at the Ravenclaw table?" she asked. Ron looked ready to answer with a mouthful of food, but Ginny quickly spoke up instead which had Ron snapping his mouth shut with an annoyed look on his face that he wouldn't get a word in yet.

"That's Luna Lovegood, she doesn't live far from us, but a lot of people call her Loony… I personally think it's just an act," Ginny explained.

"An act! She's bloody mental!" Ron cut in after thankfully swallowing his food.

"Ron don't call her that again. You know I hate bullies," Bridgette replied simply. Ron was about to reply until he saw the glare leveled at him by the raven-haired girl. It wasn't the first time he had seen the glare, and not likely to be the last. He paled slightly but let himself believe it was just the stress from the previous night still being fresh. Bridgette decided she needed to speak to the blonde-haired Raven and learn more about her. The rest of the Leaving Feast passed without any more excitement and soon ended as the Students began making their way to their dorms for their last night at Hogwarts until the next school year, except for the 7th years who would be spending their last night in the Castle, unless they returned as Professors later.

.

oOOo

.

Later that night once Bridgette was sure everyone was asleep she slipped out of bed and pulled her invisibility cloak on then made her way out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the 2nd floor girl's bathroom. Her plan was to find a way to transport the Basilisk's body off the school ground and pack up everything she would need out of her lab and quarters. She was just around the corner from bathroom when the ghost of a woman floated out of the wall in front of her and stopped, blocking Bridgette's path. It didn't escape her noticed that the ghost which she realized looked just like Rowena seemed to be looking straight at her. Bridgette moved to go around the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw only for her to once more block the path with what looked like an annoyed look on her face.

"You can come out from under your cloak uncle, or should I say Aunt now," Helena said in an impatient tone. Bridgette pulled the cloak off and looked up at the ghost of the daughter of the woman she considered a sister.

"Helena," Bridgette said as she folded the invisibility cloak over her arm.

"Salzaria," Helena replied with a hint of amusement in her eyes. Magic's acceptance of the name change meant that Hogwarts and all her ghosts, as well as the Goblins of Gringotts knew of the Reborn Founder's new name.

"I suppose you're going to have cleaver joke or comment for this turn of event then?" Bridgette replied only for Helena to shake her head.

"I knew who you were and of your change from the moment you stepped foot inside the walls of Hogwarts," Helena replied.

"You know of the others as well?" Bridgette replied, and Helena nodded.

"Except for Auntie," Helena added sounding a bit disappointed. Sally remembered how close Helena had been to Morgana.

"Then why didn't you help us awaken?" Bridgette replied.

"Sebastian said we must wait, Auntie Morgana shared information with him that she didn't tell mother or any of you before she left to face Merlin," Helena replied as she spat the name of her aunt's murderer.

"I see… perhaps you can fill me in some where more private, I'm on the way to my chamber," Bridgette replied.

"I know, I came to warn you that the Headmaster is at the main entrance trying to figure out how to get in," Helena replied. "And as I thought you haven't yet remember where the other entrance is, follow me."

Bridgette nodded and followed the ghost of Helena up to the 4th floor and stopped in front of a blank wall across from the painting of a snake charmer. Upon seeing the painting Bridgette remembered what she needed to do, and she faced the blank wall, pressed her palm against it and let her magic flow into the wall and spoke in parsaltongue, " _~Open~_ " and suddenly a plan looking door appeared. Bridgette opened it to find a narrow corridor then a flight of stair going down. "I'm pretty sure magic will always find a way to amaze me," she commented before starting down the corridor. Helena following close behind. Once closed the door disappeared leaving no trace of its existence behind.

They weren't walking long before they came to another door, this one lead to Slytherin's private quarters and from their they could get to the Chamber. Once they made it to the lab Bridgette called for Dobby as she found a trunk that could be enlarged and shrunk without damaging its content. "Dobby, I can't use much magic right now, my core hasn't completely settled down yet. Take this trunk to the main chamber and put the basilisk in it, then take it to my vault at Gringotts. Then… you can… um go back to your vacation?" Bridgette said as she noticed Dobby was wearing what looked like a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses.

"Yes ma'am!" Dobby replied with a salute as he took the trunk which resized, so he could carry it better and left the lab.

"You always did know how to attract the strange ones…" Helena commented.

"Oh, shut it you," Bridgette replied as she maturely stuck her tongue out at the ghost. But both giggled a bit before Bridgette shook her head and found her potions trunk with multiple compartments for different ingredients. Many of them with protection runes to keep the more dangerous ingredients and potions from being a problem during transport. Then she began sorting the ingredients and potions before packing them into their specific compartments. Then she placed her notes neatly in the top compartment before closing the trunk. As she worked she talked to Helena about the state of Hogwarts and how things had changed for the school after Morgana, then Sal left.

"Do you know what order you will wake mum and the others?" Helena asked as Bridgette finished packing and shrunk the trunk then pocketed it.

"I don't know yet… but I could really use their advice… or Morgana's for that matter," Bridgette replied.

"You and Aunt Morgana were always the best at working alone, you'll figure it out Aunt Sally," Helena replied as she escorted Bridgette back to Gryffindor Tower. Before they parted Bridgette turned back to Helena.

"What do you think he'll find more amusing? This or this," she said as she first gestured to herself then to the portrait leading to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Hmm it will be close… but definitely that your reborn self was sorted into his house," Helena replied with an amused laugh before she bid Bridgette good night and went to her usual place near Ravenclaw tower. Bridgette smiled as she gave the password and entered the common room. She made sure no one was there before climbing the stairs to her dorm and put the potions trunk into her own before getting into bed to sleep.

.

oOOo

.

 _June 24, 1993_

The next morning Bridgette separated from her friends and boarded the train before them. She found the person she was looking for easily enough. Luna Lovegood was sitting in a compartment all by herself. Bridgette stopped in the doorway and knocked lightly, "May I join you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Certainly," Luna replied with a smile. Bridgette entered and closed the door behind her before sitting. "I know why you're here Bridgette Potter, you want to know why I was staring at you at the feast."

"What? Well yes actually," Bridgette replied having been caught off guard by the fey like girl.

"It's because I know who you are, Ms. Slytherin," Luna replied with a smile. Her far off look replaced by a serious one. "My mother's family have all been loyal followers of Morgana, from her original second in command and your wife in your previous life. All the women in my family have been seerer, as I am."

"So, then you know who the others are as well," Bridgette replied.

"Yes, but I can't answer your question yet, meet me during the summer and we'll talk more. Your Future is about to pass the compartment door," Luna replied before the far-off look returned and she smiled sweetly at Bridgette, who looked extremely confused by the last comment "Its delightful to finally meet you Bridgette, and I hope we can become good friend," Luna said in her slightly airy voice. It was then that Bridgette noticed Neville passing the compartment and glanced at Luna who continued to smile sweetly at her. Then without thinking Bridgette opened the compartment door and called out to her fellow Gryffindor.

"Neville why don't you sit with me, well us," she said as motioned towards him then the compartment.

"A-alright," Neville replied as Bridgette smiled and stepped back into the compartment. He blushed a bit as he saw the smile and tried to hide it before he entered the compartment and sat next to Bridgette, who was next to the window, as Luna had just stretched out on the opposite seat when the other girl had called to him. Bridgette found herself wondering why Luna seemed determined that Neville sit next to her.

"Ginny, Ron, she's here!" they soon heard Hermione call from outside the compartment. Luna smiled brightly as the others entered the compartment too. Luna waited for Hermione to sit next to Neville before she sat up, so Ginny could sit next to her, followed by Ron who seemed annoyed to be sharing the compartment with "Loony" Lovegood. He looked like he was about to complain when Luna finally spoke up.

"It's nice to spend the train ride with friends," Luna said in her usual voice with a bright smile.

"Yes, it is Luna, I just hope it won't be ruined by bullies," Bridgette replied with a warning glare directed at Ron. "So, what are everyone's plan for the summer? I know mine will be dreadful…" she added, and Neville frowned at her comment, but before he could ask what she meant Hermione spoke up.

"We're going to France, but I'll write every day, I promise Bridgette," Hermione replied brightly. "There will be so much to tell you all!" she added, it was clear how excited she was.

"Probably just the usual for us… degnomeing the gardens and other miserable chores…" Ron complained before Ginny could speak up, Bridgette frowned at what Ron considered miserable. Luna waited to answer so Neville decided to ask what Bridgette meant.

"What do you mean when you say your summer will be dreadful?" Neville asked.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't heard about my abusive, magic hating Aunt and Uncle…" Bridgette replied in a matter of fact tone. Neville frowned at the look he saw in Bridgette's eyes and was about to press for answers knowing his Gran would want to know. After all she had spent portions of the previous summer ranting about how Bridgette or her Magical Guardian should have contacted her. At the time Neville hadn't known exactly why, though after asking he had received a _very_ long lecture before finally being told the reason. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak Luna's airy voice spoke up.

"I'm going to help papa with the Quibbler," Luna replied with a wide smile. Though her eyes were locked on Bridgette's who seemed to relax at hearing the light voice and smiled in thanks to the blonde girl who didn't look away until she saw the smile from Bridgette. She knew Bridgette would have that discussion soon and decided to save her from it now, so she didn't have to talk about her past twice. Luna's comment soon sparked a debate about Wizarding News, though it soon flowed into lighter conversations. However, Neville couldn't shake the look he had seen in Bridgette's eyes and wanted to know why she had it. It was so like the look he saw in his parents' eyes when he went to visit them at St. Mungo's with his Gran.

After a while Bridgette had fallen asleep, leaning on Neville's shoulder. This went unnoticed until Ginny noticed Neville blushing. "Neville are you alright?" she asked. This lead to everyone turning their attention to the boy in question, then to Bridgette asleep on his shoulder. Hermione moved to wake her best friend but was stopped as Luna's expression soon turned serious.

"No, let her sleep. She needs the rest after what she's been through," she said in a tone that left no room to argue. The others soon realized Ginny might be right about the girl. However, her expression soon went back to its normal far-off look, which ended the tense moment and had everyone thinking it was a fluke as she spoke up ones more. "Besides she looks quite comfortable and content, wish I could sleep like that," her voice holding a dreamy like quality before she attempted the same on Ginny's shoulder.

"Luna what are you… oh never mind…" Ginny commented as the others laughed. This had Ginny oh so maturely sticking her tongue out at them. Bridgette slept for the rest of the train ride, while no one was sure if Luna was actually asleep or not, as she occasionally commented on their conversations blaming various situations on creatures none of the others had ever heard about.

.

oOOo


	2. Chapter 2: Answers & Contracts

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2 for Ms. Slytherin, I a so happy to see so many of you are interested in this story and I hope you will continue to enjoy it. Writing it has been a blast and I have many plans which I look forward to writing. The story shaping in my head is indeed interesting and I hope everyone will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. As always I would like to thank everyone for their follows, favorites, and reviews.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 2: Answers and Contracts:

 _June 24, 1993 – Hogwarts Express, King's Cross, London_

.

Bridgette was still asleep as they pulled into the station and the others were starting to get ready to leave the train. This meant that as the train pulled in Augusta Longbottom caught a brief glimpse of Bridgette with her head on Neville's shoulder. As the train came to a stop Bridgette jerked awake and glanced at Neville. "Oh! I'm so sorry Neville I didn't mean to fall asleep on you…" she blurted out as Luna giggled.

"I-it's alright, I didn't mind," Neville replied as his blush from earlier returned and he quickly got up. "L-let me get your trunk," he added as he pulled Bridgette trunk down for her before getting his own. Once he was sure Bridgette and the others were distracted enough he separated from the group, too shy to hang around while his Gran was waiting for him. He didn't know yet that she had seen them through the window as their car passed the formidable woman.

Bridgette was the first to notice Neville's disappearance, "Don't worry, you'll see him again soon," Luna's dreamy voice carried to her ears. It was then she noticed Luna was already walking away. Yet the voice had sounded like it was right next to her. Bridgette shook her head as she must have heard her before she walked away.

"Well I'd better go guys, my Uncle isn't known for his patience," Bridgette replied after sharing goodbyes with the Weasley's which included a very long, too long for Bridgette's tastes, and crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley in thanks for saving Ginny. Then she waved goodbye to Hermione and her parents. She didn't know it, but Neville was in the process of getting a lecture form his Gran about why he hadn't brought Bridgette to meet her.

As she left platform 9 ¾ she looked around and spotted her aunt and uncle looking extremely annoyed. She could practically see smoke coming from the ears of the walrus of a man that was Vernon Dudley. As he noticed Bridgette he glared at her and when she was near enough snapped, "Get in!" as he put her school trunk into the trunk of the car. Bridgette got into the back seat and felt a growing sense of danger and dread the closer they got to 4 Privat Drive. She didn't know what her uncle had planned but the look in his eyes when he looked at her in the rear-view mirror made her skin crawl. Petunia was unusually quiet and wouldn't even look in Bridgette's direction, almost like she knew her husband was planning something especially evil and deprived for their niece.

When they pulled up at the house Petunia disappeared into the house far faster than Bridgette though was possible for the horse faced woman to move. Even her uncle was moving at a pace not often seen, unless he was trying to make an important meeting. By the time Bridgette managed to get out of the car with Hedwig's cage the man was already at the front door with her trunk. She couldn't shake the unease she felt as she followed the man into the house. She had just enough time to set Hedwig's cage down before she felt it coming. Everything happened so fast that she wasn't ready for it. As she turned towards the hall her uncle's back hand connected with the right side of her face, is Smelting ring cutting into her cheek. Stunned by the blow she staggered back into the door, as her adrenaline started to kick in. She heard Vernon's belt buckle being undone and glanced down, what she noticed had her feeling revolted, angry, and sick all at once. Her Seeker reflexes kicked as she reached for her wand and spoke the spell just as Vernon reared his hand back to strike with the belt.

"Imperio!" Bridgette said sharply, and Vernon's eyes glazed over as his arms fell to his side. She took just enough time to regain her senses before glaring at the Walrus of a man, "You will leave me alone and do whatever you were planning to do to me to your wife and ssssson," she hissed out, and Vernon stood there for a moment as the order sank in and the spell took effect. The man then turned and started walking towards the family room. Bridgette didn't wait to see what the man was going to do as she shot up the stairs taking them two at a time. Once in her room she took several calming breaths. "Dobby!"

With a pop the House Elf appeared with a jovial expression on his face which soon changed, hardening as he took in his mistress' appearance. She was pale, and there was a cut on her cheek and her lip was split and bleeding. "Mistress calls?" Dobby said simply to get her attention as she was just staring at the wall.

"Dobby… pack up everything that is mine in this house, then take those items and my school things to the Leaky Cauldron. Rent the biggest room available then put my things there and wait for farther instructions." She said without looking at the elf. "This should be enough to pay up the room for the rest of summer. I'll take the Knight bus and meet you and Hedwig there, let her fly." She added as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of Galleons and passed it to Dobby. As she did Dobby grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his level. This caused Bridgette to look at him, and finally notice the determined look in the usually happy house elf's eyes. It was then that Dobby summoned a small wash rag and wiped Bridgette cheek. She hadn't realized she was bleeding as Dobby cleaned the blood with the rag then summoned disinfectant and dabbed in on the rag.

"This bes stinging," Dobby said as Bridgette nodded with a small smile. She hissed slightly as it made her cheek string, just as the house elf warned. He then did the same for her lip before he was satisfied. "Mistress bes needing anything else?"

"A nausea potion would be nice Dobby, thank you," she answered as Dobby nodded and summoned the requested potion and gave it to her. She drank it and was glad it didn't taste bad, but then she guessed a potion for nausea probably wouldn't work very well if the taste made someone want to get sick.

"Yous bes owning Madam Pomfrey a replacement Nausea Potion," the Elf replied with a smile which caused Bridgette to smile and roll her eyes at Dobby. It was then that she heard shouting from down stairs.

"Better get going Dobby, I'll see you there," she commented as she stood and dusted off her knees as the House Elf nodded and finished packing her things before disappearing with a loaded backpack. Bridgette cast a disillusionment charm on herself then made her way down the stairs. Her school trunk and Hedwig's cage were already gone. As she neared the door the shouting ended with a thud, which was followed by Petunia's screaming. Bridgette didn't care to find out what was going on as she opened the door and left the Dursleys house for good. Her spell kept her hidden from unwanted eyes as she made her way down the street and to the park several blocks away from 4 Privat Drive. Once there she canceled the spell and raised her wand, lighting the tip to call the Knight Bus. She only knew about the bus thanks to her memories of her life as Sal. Though in that time it went by a different name.

It wasn't long before the purple triple decker bus came to a stop in front of her and the attendant looked down at her from his place in the door way. "Welcome to the Knight Bus I'm your Conductor Stan Shunpike, Ms.?" The young man paused for Bridgette to speak. If he noticed the cuts on her lip and cheek, he had the decency to not mention them.

"Sally," she replied simply.

"You got a last name Ms. Sally?" Stan replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm… Longbottom," she replied quickly.

"Right then Ms. Longbottom, where abouts are you headed?" the conductor asked as he looked for any baggage.

"The Leaky Cauldron and I don't have any bags," she replied.

"Alright then, it'll be 11 sickles," he said as he held out his hand. Bridgette was glad she had more wizarding money on her then what she had given Dobby and quickly paid. Stan then stepped aside so she could board the bus and lead her to an empty bed. Once she sat he moved off to tell the driver her destination. The trip to the Leaky Cauldron while exciting, at least it might be for some, Bridgette was grateful that she took the nausea potion but worried she might need another by the time the bus stopped at her destination. Stan followed her to the exit, probably checking for any new passengers. "Right then Ms. Longbottom, if you ever need the Knight Bus again you know what to do," Stan called after her.

"Not bloody likely," she muttered to herself as she entered the inn/pup that also served as the entrance to Diagon Alley. She approached the bar when she noticed Tom, who smiled in greeting to her. "My house elf should have booked me a room?"

"Right, Ms. Potter, an interesting one you have indeed. You'll be in the business suit, it's up the stairs to the left and at the end of the hall on the right, I'll get your key," Tom replied with a warm smile. "Here you are, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Some food would be nice, I'll have whatever the special is, if you could send it to my room. I'm not feeling up to socializing tonight," she replied simply as she took the offered key.

"Of course, I'll send it up shortly," Tom replied with his ever-present warm smile. He guessed the cuts on her cheek and lip where a likely reason. But it wasn't his business to pry into the personal lives or business of his guests. With that Bridgette nodded in thanks before making her way up the stairs to her room. She only hoped that she would be able to remain here for the rest of summer and no one would find out where she was. Though she doubted it would go unnoticed for very long that Bridgette Potter was staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer. Following Tom's directions, she found her room and entered. The room was quite large and included a large desk on one wall as well as a wardrobe along the other as well as empty bookshelves, a small dining table and chairs, a couch and two armchairs near the fireplace with a coffee table between them. It looked like a small apartment and had been designed for extended stays at the inn.

Hedwig was already sitting on a perch next to the open window which had Bridgette smiling. Her things were still packed, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with them yet. She still needed to get all her memories sorted out then plan her next move as she realized this was as far as her plans went. With a sigh she decided to shower first as she pulled her pajamas from her trunk and a towel. She took her time in the shower trying to relax a bit under the warm water. Once she was done she looked in the mirror to survey the damage done by her uncle's backhand. She frowned as she looked at her reflection, the cut on her cheek would take several days to heal as would the cut on her lip, which she was thankful wasn't swollen. She assumed she had Dobby to thank for that, but something she noticed did brighten her mood. The Lightning Bolt scar usually so visible on her forehead had faded until it was barely noticeable. Maybe she could go unnoticed longer then she expected.

By the time she was dressed and returned to the main room the food had arrived. She ate quickly before moving to the bed, where she sat cross-legged and closed her eyes. First, she rebuilt her Occlumency defenses then she sorted through as many of her memories as she could. In total it took her about 2 hours, but she managed to sort most of them. Finally, she felt her fatigue catching up to her and went to bed.

.

oOOo

.

 _June 25, 1993_

.

The next morning Bridgette awoke feeling rested and ready to form her plans for the summer. With a sigh she climbed out of bed and found breakfast already waiting for her at the small table. Dobby must have order it for her while she was still asleep. As she neared the table she also noticed both a _Daily Prophet_ and a Muggle newspaper. The Muggle one was positioned so she would notice it first. On the front page was a picture of a house that Brigette recognized as 4 Privet Dr. this drew her attention to the headline, _Murder in Little Winging! One still missing_. Part of her was curious while the rest of her just wanted to ignore it. In the end she ignored it as she didn't want to know what her uncle had planned to do to her. Once she ate her breakfast she moved to the couch and sighed.

"Dobby," she called, and the usual pop announced the arrival of her loyal house elf. "I need you to go to Hogwarts. Make sure Dumbledore isn't in his office then bring Sebastian here," Dobby gave a salute as she finished and disappeared. A few minutes later Dobby returned with the hat.

"Ah Ms. Potter, it's a good thing the Hogwarts Elves destroyed the Headmaster's tracking and monitoring devices for you before you left the castle." The hat said as Dobby set it on the coffee table. "He would be quite annoyed to learn you aren't at your relatives."

"If that were the case I'd recommend he read the Muggle newspaper to learn what my _uncle_ had been planning to do to me," Bridgette replied coolie.

"Yes, well the Headmaster has lost his touch a bit in recent years if you ask me. But I am just a humble hat, so what do I know," Sebastian replied.

"Which could allow our plans to go unnoticed for a little while at least," Bridgette said thoughtfully. "But that's not important right now. What did Morgana tell you?

"Ah so you spoke to Helena," Sebastian replied as Bridgette frowned. She knew when Sebastian was stalling, it was a trait he got from both Godric and Rowena. "She told me that you wouldn't be ready when you first arrived at Hogwarts and that we should wait to awaken you. So, I waited for as long as I could before Dumbledore's manipulation of your life forced my hand, figuratively of course." Bridgette rolled her eyes at the Hat's sense of humor.

"Save your puns and jokes for the Sorting Feast," Bridgette replied. "I need to know who the others are in this life."

"You haven't sensed them?" Sebastian replied with a frown. When Bridgette shook her head, the hat looked thoughtful for a moment before jerking suddenly. "Ah yes! Morgana mentioned that too, she added something to your potions so that you wouldn't be able to sense them until your magic settled down from the merger. So that none of you would be overwhelmed when you awoke." Bridgette was silent as she thought over what was said before nodding as it made sense. Though she doubted that the awakening was supposed to happen as hers did.

"Morgana would have been the one to think of that, if Ro didn't first," Bridgette replied with a smile. She then looked at Sebastian expectantly.

"Oh right, Rowena is Hermione Granger, Helga is Susan Bones, and Godric is Neville Longbottom," Sebastian finally answered the question.

"I'm sure Godric will enjoy this," she replied with a small sigh.

"You did ask for Gryffindor," Sebastian replied with a laugh.

"Yes, but at the time everyone was telling me how evil anyone in Slytherin is. Not knowing anything about our world at the time got the better of me," Bridgette replied. "But that won't happen again, tell me, are the laws still the same for taking up Lordships if there are no other members who can claim them?"

"Yes, however it has become common place to wait until the Heir is at least 15 before letting them claim the Lordship," Sebastian explained. "Something about being better prepared, but I am sure with your knowledge from your previous life you would be more then capable."

"Good, then today will just be a rarity, and not illegal," Bridgette replied as she had decided to take up the Potter Lordship and claim the Slytherin one as well. After all the sooner she got access to her vaults the better. Plus, as Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House she would have more freedom then she had now. Then perhaps she could find out how Dumbledore had been able to cut her off from the Wizarding World. With her plans set she bid Sebastian goodbye for now, then had Dobby return him to the castle. While she prepared for her day, which would likely be spent in Diagon Alley after she finished at Gringotts.

.

oOOo

.

 _June 25, 1993 – Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Office, Ministry of Magic_

.

Madam Amelia Bones entered her office and sat at her desk to start her day. She had just finished listening in to the night shift's end of shift reports and was glad to hear that it had been a quiet night. On her desk were the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ and the Muggle's newspaper. The latter was so she could make sure that no magical crimes had made it into the Muggle news that the _Prophet_ might have missed. As she spotted the headline she frowned a bit and glanced over the story. When she saw nothing "unexplained" or "Unnatural" mentioned beyond it being a murder she started to move on until she spotted the names of the Muggles, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. She frowned as she recognized the names as Lily Potter's sister and brother-in-law from when they appeared briefly at the Potter's wedding. She then read the story more thoroughly, finding out that Vernon had beaten Petunia to death and put their son Dudley into a coma. Amelia didn't read the full list of things the evidence suggested Vernon had done, as she didn't care about them. The story also mentioned that their niece who witnesses said lived with them was missing, though no one seemed to know the girl's name. Amelia knew it could only be one person, because Petunia only had one sister. Not to mention she remembered Susan mentioning that Bridgette acted more like a muggle-born then someone raised around Magic.

"Shacklebolt, Moody!" She shouted as she tapped her wand to the Auror badge on her desk. A moment later there was a knock at her door, "Enter," she said sharply and the two veteran Aurors entered her office followed by Moody's new apprentice Nymphadora Tonks.

"Ma'am," Moody replied in his gravelly voice.

"I want you to learn all you can about this story," she said as she passed the Muggle paper to them which Shacklebolt took. "I think the girl mentioned is Bridgette Potter, I expect you to report your findings before the end of your shift. Then find my Goddaughter!"

"Yes ma'am!" Shacklebolt's deep voice was the first to answer as he passed the paper to Moody who glanced it over as the trio exited the office. Amelia sighed as she sat back in her chair and rested her head in her hands. The only thing she could think was how did Bridgette end up with the Dursleys. She knew Lily didn't want her anywhere near them. Then she slammed her fist on her desk as she mentally scolded herself, she should have tried harder to find Bridgette after she disappeared. Amelia's second failure had been not trying to find out where she had been after the girl had shown up at Hogwarts. With a frown she tried to focus on her work, she trusted that Shacklebolt, Moody, and if Moody's recruit was as good as he claimed, they would find Bridgette or at least a clue to her whereabouts.

.

oOOo

.

 _June 25, 1993 – Gringotts Bank_

.

As Bridgette entered Gringotts she smiled as she noticed there weren't many customers, but then it was Friday morning, so it wasn't likely many people would be there so early in the morning. She made her way to the first teller she noticed and stopped, "I need to meet with the manager regarding the Potter and Slytherin accounts," she said simply. She would have waited to share the second name if the bank had been busier but the closest customer to her was too far to have heard the names given. The Goblin looked slightly alarmed at the second name but quickly recovered his composure.

"Do you have an appointment?" the Goblin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not, but this is urgent, or do you want me to tell him you turned away the true Heir of Slytherin and a loyal and profitable customer?" Bridgette challenged. The goblin blinked first in the small standoff.

"This way," the Goblin said before leading Bridgette to the back and down a hallway until they came to an ornate door. The Goblin opened the door and lead her into the room, it was a conference room with another door leading out. The Goblin approached this door and knocked. A few moments later a gruff "Enter," could be heard. The Goblin motioned for Bridgette to wait as it entered the office, the door closing behind him. Bridgette simply waited and after a few moments the door opened again and this time the first goblin was followed by another older one. The younger Goblin looked rather put out as he left the conference room.

"I am told you wish to speak to me regarding the Potter and Slytherin accounts Ms.…?" The Goblin paused as he took a seat behind the desk. It wasn't until he was seated that Bridgette sat as well.

"Bridgette Potter," she replied as the goblin nodded.

"Ah yes, I've been waiting for you to make this meeting, I have sent for Brunkar," The Goblin said simply. "I am Raglok and as I'm sure you're aware by now, the Manager. Before we begin I must ask that you take an inheritance test to be sure who you are. After all, few still know about the Slytherin account and even fewer can inquire or access it."

"Of course, I am ready," Bridgette replied as Raglok nodded and passed a piece of parchment and a small knife towards her.

"You must prick your finger then let three drops of blood fall on the parchment," Raglok explained as protocol required. Bridgette nodded as she did so and watched as the blood landed, and the cut healed once the drops were absorbed into the Parchment. The pair watched as words began to form, then read them.

 _Bridgette Dorea Potter_

 _Salzaria Slytherin Reborn_

 _Daughter of Lily Potter nee Evens & James Charlius Potter_

 _._

 _Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

 _Heiress of Slytherin_

Much to Bridgette own surprise, Raglok didn't appear surprised but instead started laughing. It was at that moment that Brunkar the Potter Account Manager entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks. "My apologies Manager Raglok, but what is so funny?" Bridgette asked with a small frown as the Goblin composed himself as one of their oldest clients spoke.

"It is I who must apologize Ms. Slytherin, but I was not laughing because I find anything funny, I am overjoyed. At first, I was concerned when Magic showed the name change on the account from Salazar to Salzaria. Now I understand, the second reason is that the Goblin nation and Gringotts has waited many years for this day and it is my great honor to be your account manager my lady," Raglok explained as he gave a small bow. Bridgette was taken slightly aback by that but quickly smiled.

"I am honored to have you as my Account managed and humbled by your dedication to myself and the other founders," she replied as she inclined her head slightly. "But I do have one request, while I am reborn, I am now Bridgette Potter and wish to continue to be knows as such. I will only use my Slytherin name if it is absolutely required. I don't wish to cause an uproar, and I despise the fame that comes with the Girl-Who-Lived crap enough as it is… I don't want the fame I have, much less wish to add to it."

"Of course, Ms. Potter, do you intend to take up both rings today?" Raglok asked.

"I do, as I've heard some troubling things including how my parents will has been ignored," Bridgette replied with a frown.

"Sealed would be the more apt term Ms. Potter," Brunkar spoke up. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore attempted to make himself your Magical Guardian after hiding you away. He then sealed your parents will and has been taking money from your trust vault each year to fund something known as The Order of the Phoenix."

"You said attempted? And I would like to recoup those losses," Bridgette replied.

"You needn't worry about the money in your trust vault as we have been syphoning the stolen money back into your vault from Chief Warlock Dumbledore's personal vault. As to the Guardianship, he cannot appoint himself as Magic has already accepted Sirius Black and Amelia Bones as your Magical Guardians." Brunkar explained. "However, as Mr. Black is currently in Azkaban despite never receiving a trail he cannot care for you, and Madam Bones has not been able to locate you because of Dumbledore's interference. Not even we could find you and you never scheduled a meeting like today so there was nothing we could do."

"I have been cut off from the Magical World except for my Hogwarts schooling and the Weasleys," Bridgette explained as the goblins frowned. "But I now have the means to break free from Dumbledore's manipulations, and it seems I have a number of connections I need to make."

"Indeed, you do Ms. Potter are you ready to claim your rings?" Raglok asked and Bridgette nodded. "Very well, we shall use the Slytherin Bowl as it will allow you to claim both without having to bleed twice." He said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small but ornate silver figure of a snake. As he placed it on the desk he tapped it and it expanded and turned into a silver basin with runes carved into the sides. He then pulled out a dagger, the hilt was inlaid with silver and the pommel was on large emerald. Bridgette knew was she needed to do and stood as she picked up the dagger and held her hand over the basin then sliced her palm open and let the blood flow into the bowl.

"I Bridgette Dorea Potter daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evens do hereby take my rightful place as Head of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Slytherin and swear to stand for the Houses and all of their responsibilities. So, I say, so I swear, so mote it be," she said as the bowl glowed before flashing brightly as it accepted the oath and her hand healed itself. When the glow died down two rings lay in the bowl. One was gold with a stylized griffin holding a garnet gem with the Potter crest engraved on it. The other was silver in the shape of two snakes one devouring the other, with an emerald gem where the heads of the snakes passed each other, the Slytherin crest was engraved on the gem. Bridgette smiled as she picked up both rings and put them on.

"I assume you know what will happen to anyone who attempts to wear them that is nor of your house, you did help create the laws and magic that came with the house protections," Raglok said with a smirk.

"Of course," Bridgette replied as she sat back down. "Can I unseal my parents will now?"

"You can Lady Potter, Brunkar," Raglok replied as he turned to the other goblin who passed the document to Raglok who then passed it to Bridgette. She took a deep breath before opening the document.

 _I James Charlius Potter and I Lily Potter nee Evens do hereby attest that this is our last will and testament, to be read before Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, and/or our beautiful daughter Bridgette Potter._

 _If you are reading this then it means we were betrayed by our Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, who we chose at the suggestion of Albus Dumbledore. If this is the case, then Bridgette is to go to her godfather Sirius Black. However, if Sirius is unable to look after Bridgette, because he did something rash and stupid, not now Lily… sorry about that, then she should go to her Godmother Amelia Bones or Andromeda Tonks. Under no circumstances should Bridgette be taken anywhere near Petunia and her magic hating husband Vernon Dursley._

 _To our dearest Bridgette; I am sorry that we will not get to raise you or see grow into the amazing and beautiful woman we know you will. Just know that we love you with all our hearts. I doubt anyone has told you why we were in hiding but it is because of a prophecy that Dumbledore and Voldemort both believe. I however, don't believe it and I hope that you won't either, the future is hardly ever certain and very few have the ability to see all possible outcomes. I trust that whomever is looking after you will help you understand this. To help insure that you are kept safe in some way we have created a Marriage Contract with the Longbottoms. Don't worry, we already know you and little Neville are compatible. James said you being born on the same day was enough for him, but I wanted to be sure, so I did the compatibility test that was used when these contracts were more common. Please don't hate us for this, it really is the best way to keep you safe. The Longbottoms have been allies to the Potter family for nearly as long as both families have been in existence. Always remember that we love you no matter what, our darling little daughter._

 _I leave all of the Potter wealth and estates to my daughter Bridgette. The Potter properties are as follows:_

 _Potter Cottage_

 _Potter Manor_

 _The Pottery_

 _Griffon Manor_

 _Retraite d'été_

Bridgette set the will down as she finished reading, "Where are these houses?" she asked, while not the most important thing she did want to know.

"I expected you might ask that, Potter Cottage is in Godric's Hallow, however, it is heavily damaged and currently considered a monument by your Ministry. Potter Manor is here in England but the exact location you'll need to find in the Potter Vault, same goes for the other estates. The Pottery has been used for experiments, while Griffon Manor is a vacation home as well as Retraite d'ete', which is on the coast of France. You can find a portkey to each in the Potter vault," Brunkar explained as Bridgette nodded before taking a deep breath.

"And this Marriage contract?" she asked as she looked at Brunkar.

"As stated in the will your parents felt it would keep you safe. You are betrothed to Scion Neville Longbottom, and the contract states that you must marry on or after your 15th birthday and have until your 16th birthday," Brunkar said as Bridgette groaned and buried her head in her hands and muttered what sounded like _"I'll never hear the end of this,"_ but on the bright side at least she now understood what Luna had meant on the train. "Is there a problem Lady Potter?"

"What!? No of course not, but you'll understand soon enough," she replied with a pointed look towards Raglok. "Now then, how about we go to my vaults." She said as an attempt to change the subject. The Goblins agreed, and the trio made their way to one of the many Gringotts carts.

.

oOOo

.

The trip to the vaults had been uneventful as there wasn't much she could do in the Potter Vault since she couldn't touch the gold until her 16th birthday, or her wedding which ever happened first. But she did find the dowry for the wedding, while the Longbottoms hadn't asked for one, James felt it was a tradition they should adhere to. Bridgette also found several of her parents' old school books, and journals, the most helpful of which would be James' Transfigurations and DADA books and Lily's Potions, Charms, and Ancient Runes books. She also found several Potter Journals passed down from one head to the next containing information about alliances and such.

After that they had gone to the Slytherin Vault where she found two wand holsters, which she put on each arm, many of her notes, and her wand which still responded to her. It was widely believed Salazar only had one wand, and it was currently buried at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where a Snakewood tree now grew, but he had made two. The first one had indeed been stolen by his eldest son who had gone on to become the Dark Lord everyone thought Salazar was. The second, while made of the same Snakewood had a different core, of Basilisk Venom and Dragon Heartstring. Sal found it more suited to his style then the first. Now equipped with two wands she had explored the vault a little longer but beyond more notes there was nothing else she could use right now.

It was on the way back to the surface that she remembered about the Basilisk body she still had. In the end she gave the Goblin Nation 30%, if she got 5% of any profits made on the sale of the parts. She then asked them to break down her 70% and send her half the parts that could be used for potions and send the rest to her vault for later use. Raglok had quickly agreed knowing the massive amounts of profits that could be made even with giving Bridgette a 5% cut, which would easily be in the millions. It was her rights after all as it was her kill and in Raglok and Brunkar's opinions she was being overly generous. With business concluded Bridgette had bid farewell to the pair and gone back to the Leaky Cauldron to let all the day's information sink in.

Which is exactly what she was doing at present as she laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. She found that she was nervous, excited, and worried all at once when she thought about the marriage contract. While at the same time she felt a bit relieved that if she had to have one, it was at least someone she knew, and extra glad it wasn't Ron. If her parents felt it was for the best, then she would trust them. Besides even with the little amount of time she had spent around Neville over the past two years she felt a connection to him. Before Gringotts and after her talk with Sebastian she thought it was because he was Godric, but perhaps there was more to it than that. Neville had also been one of the few to stick by her when everyone thought she was the Heir of Slytherin, what a surprise everyone would be in for when they found out not only were they right, but that she is also the reborn Slytherin.

She was trying to plan how she would meet with Neville's Gran to apologize for not being able to contact them. But nothing she thought up felt right and that was what brought her to a conclusion. It would just have to be done at the time and on feeling. "Ugh… Neville please just come to Diagon today with your Gran… the waiting for this to happen by chance is gonna kill me" she muttered to herself with a sigh. With another huff she got up and decided to send a letter to Professor McGonagall requesting to drop Divinations and add Arithmancy in its place. She also mentioned interest in Ancient Runes and asked if special tutoring in the subject could be given. Of course, she knew in her previous life it was possible and a student only needed to ask and if they maintained their grades they could take the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s for the subject. When the letter was finished she moved to the window and gave Hedwig the letter, "Only deliver it if she's alone, I don't want the old man to see you," she said as she stroked Hedwig's chest. The Owl seemed to nod before taking off with an affectionate nip to Bridgette's finger.

As she watched Hedwig disappear into the sky she turned her gaze out to Diagon Alley and was scanning the crowd when she spotted an elderly woman with a buzzard on her hat. She was about to laugh when she noticed the person next to said woman, and she gasped. It was Neville, which meant the woman must be his Gran. "Morgana if I ever believed if fate… now would be the time!" she said as she quickly bolted from her room. She was still in the clothes she had worn to Gringotts and while not the best outfit it was better than anything else she had. She would need a new wardrobe very soon. She tapped the pattern on the brick wall then waited impatiently for it to open. When it finally did she zipped into Diagon Alley and began searching for the buzzard hat "Ah ha!" she exclaimed as she spotted it and Neville. They seemed to be discussing something, but Bridgette wasn't sure what as she apologized to a witch she had started then followed her target. She waited until she was close enough to be heard but not noticed yet before calling out.

"Neville!" she called, and the boy paused and looked around before spotting the source of the call.

"Bridgette, what are you doing here, I thought you had to stay with your Aunt and Uncle," Neville replied.

"Ah yeah… um long story," Bridgette answered with a small sigh.

"Eh hem," Dowager Longbottom made a sound as she arched her eyebrow at the raven-haired girl.

"Oh erm… sorry I'm Bridgette Potter, Neville and I are both Gryffindors at Hogwarts." She said with a smile.

"Ms. Potter, I expected to hear from you much sooner than now, where is your Guardian I would very much like to speak to them about this," Augusta Longbottom said as she looked behind Bridgette, glaring at anyone who met her gaze.

"Actually, Dowager Longbottom, since my parents died I've been living with my Aunt and Uncle and was cut off from the Magical World until the year before last, because they hate everything magic," Bridgette replied as she watched the woman's reaction. "In fact, I only just learned today that my parents' will was sealed, and I was only able to view if after taking up my Ladyship."

"And where are your Aunt and Uncle now?" Augusta asked as she looked around once more.

"I'm not sure, I got a bad feeling when I got home and ran as soon as I could," she replied, knowing she needed to hide the fact she had used the Imperio to get away.

"A bad feeling about what dear?" Augusta asked in confusion. If she was with family, why would she need to run away.

"Well as I said before ma'am they hate all things magic… growing up they tried to beat it out of me…" she added, and it was then that both Neville and Augusta noticed the day-old cuts on Bridgette's cheek and lip. Neville felt angry that anyone, especially family, could hurt someone like Bridgette for no other reason than she was a witch. "I got the same feeling I used to get before one of those beatings, only it was worse this time," she added with a shudder as she remembered the look in Vernon's eyes and what she had seen in the hallway of 4 Privet Drive.

"This discussion should be more private, where are you staying?" Dowager Longbottom asked the frown not leaving her face.

"The Leaky Cauldron's business suit," she replied.

"Hmm that won't do at all, you'll come back to Longbottom Manor with us," Dowager Longbottom replied in a tone that left no room to argue.

"I've just sent Hedwig, my owl, to deliver a message for me," Bridgette replied a bit worried of leaving her precious owl behind.

"She will find you, have you unpacked your things?" Augusta pressed on.

"No ma'am I only arrived last night," Bridgette answered.

"Good, do you have a House Elf?" Augusta asked, and Bridgette nodded, "Then have him gather your things and take them to the Manor, we'll travel by floo." Dowager Longbottom added as Bridgette nodded though she didn't admit to hating Floo travel after her last experience with it. She noticed Dowager Longbottom seemed to be waiting for something when Bridgette got the picture her mouth made an 'o' and she cleared her throat.

"Dobby," she called, and the Elf appeared, "We're moving again take my things to Longbottom Manor."

"Dobby bes happy to help!" The house elf exclaimed before disappearing again. Then Dowager Longbottom lead them to the floo area, as Bridgette couldn't help but notice how quiet Neville was being. So, she glanced at him, wondering if something was wrong and she noticed his fists were balled and his jaw clinched. This caused her to frown to herself and glance once more at his Gran and noticed there was a hint of a similar tightness in the old woman's features. This had Bridgette thinking over everything that had happened since she had introduced herself. As it dawned on her, she inwardly cursed herself and having decided to just "wing it" like a Gryffindor. For the first time and likely not the last her personalities from this life and her previous life clashed as she had calmly mentioned being beaten by her aunt and uncle, like it was a normal thing to happen. Granted in her life if was, but it shouldn't have been, and she guess that was why both Neville and Dowager Longbottom where so pissed. It made her worry a bit that she had done something wrong, while at the same time it made her feel happy that someone cared enough to get angry that she had been abused.

.

oOOo

.

 _June 25, 1993 – Longbottom Manor_

.

Neville had floo'd over first to make sure Bridgette arrived okay. He was standing in the entry hall of the manor as the floo activated and a second later Bridgette came stumbling out and nearly fell. However, Neville moved quickly and caught her as she gasped.

"Woah… you're faster then I remember…" Bridgette commented as she blushed, and Neville helped her stand up straight, he was blushing as well, his tension from before eased slightly.

"I train in private… but I don't like showing it off because I'm not very good at spellwork," Neville admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. A few seconds later Augusta emerged from the fireplace, still frowning.

"Neville, take Lady Potter to the study I'll be along shortly," she ordered as Neville nodded with a _yes ma'am_ before leading Bridgette to the study. Augusta had a floo call to make before joining the pair. "Head of the DMLE Office, Amelia Bones." She snapped and a few seconds later Amelia's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Dowager Longbottom, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Amelia asked in Auror mode. Few people ever floo called her in her office, and it had better be important.

"I need your presence at Longbottom Manor immediately," Dowager Longbottom replied, her tone sharp and unyielding.

"I'm coming through," Amelia replied with a sigh. Augusta's tone had gotten Amelia's attention and now she was curious to know what was so urgent. She soon stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself off. "Alright Augusta what's this about?"

"I met young Lady Potter today, and she mentioned being abused," Dowager Longbottom replied to the question.

"What!? Where is she?" Amelia snapped, causing Augusta to frown as she didn't like Amelia's tone.

"She's here my grandson is showing her to the study, which we are going to as well," Augusta replied, cutting off Amelia before she could speak her request. The head of the DMLE simply nodded and followed the older woman. The pair entered the study to find the teens sitting in an awkward silence. Upon seeing his Gran, Neville shot to his feet and after looking towards the door Bridgette stood as well. This caused Augusta to roll her eyes, "Oh sit down." Neville did, however Bridgette remained standing as she noticed Amelia and frowned. Noticing this Augusta spoke up once more, "This is Madam Bones, the Head of the DMLE, I requested her presences because you mentioned being abused."

Bridgette nodded slowly before sitting down as she recognized the name from her parents will as her Godmother. Amelia was frozen on the spot, Bridgette looked just like Lily but with black hair. She was also relieved to see that the girl was okay, considering what she read that morning. Shaking the thought from her mind she realized she had a _lot_ to apologize and make up for. She made her way over and sat across from Bridgette, "I'm not sure if you know it or not, but I'm your Godmother and I am deeply sorry for not being able to find you sooner than today."

"I know, I read my parents' will earlier today after unsealing it. I don't blame you, Raglok and Brunkar explained how Dumbledore interfered after my parents died," Bridgette replied with a small smile.

"Please tell me he didn't place you with your aunt and uncle," Amelia replied, sure that she already knew the answer.

"He did…" Bridgette replied as Amelia frowned and clinched her fists.

"That is why I asked you hear Amelia, as I said Lady Potter mentioned being abused and I felt it was best for you to be here," Dowager Longbottom cut in.

"Please Dowager Longbottom, I know about the Marriage contract for me and Neville, so call me Bridgette. Since we're going to be family," Bridgette said with a smile.

"Very well… Bridgette, now then I want you to tell us _everything_ that has happened to you growing up, but first, Dipsy," Dowager Longbottom called as she sat down in a comfy chair and the elf appeared. "Bring us some tea," the house elf bowed at the order then disappeared once more before a pot of tea and four cups appeared. "Now then, begin when you are ready."

Bridgette nodded and was about to begin when she noticed Amelia pull out a roll of parchment and activate a Dict-a-quill. Upon noticing what Bridgette was looking at Amelia chuckled, "This is a Dict-a-quill, it will write down everything you say. They are often used in meetings to keep a transcript, and some reporters use them. But if you ever see an acid green one, the person using it should not be trusted as that is a quick-quoits-quill and will write what it or the user wants so don't let them use it." Amelia explained, and Bridgette nodded.

After taking a deep breath which didn't help to calm her at all, Bridgette began to tell them about her life with the Dursleys as far back as she could remember at least. As she got to the abuse she had suffered everyone had similar reactions, which presented in different ways. Neville's anger was clear as he clinched his fists, Augusta hid her anger except for a tightness in her movements and face, while Amelia kept hers in check the best as nothing showed to give her anger away. As Bridgette went on it became more difficult for her and she became very uncomfortable. When Augusta noticed this, she gave Neville a pointed look insisting he move to sit next to Bridgette. So, he did as his Gran wanted, though he was nervous and unsure what to do at first, so he just took Bridgette's hand. It seemed to help a little as she smiled gratefully at him and did her best to continue. By the end Neville had an arm around Bridgette and was holding her as she fought the memories of her past, trying to keep them from overwhelming her.

"You must deal with those Muggles, Amelia," Dowager Longbottom said as she turned to the Head of the DMLE.

"I can't," Amelia answered but before she could explain Augusta was on her feet.

"What do you mean you _can't_!? They can't get away with doing such horrible things to a child!" Augusta shouted.

"I can't do anything because of this," Amelia replied as she pulled out the Muggle newspaper and passed it to Augusta who looked at it then her frown turned into a scowl before she tossed in into the nearby fireplace. She was both appalled by the crimes, while glad they got what she felt they deserved for what they had done to Bridgette. She also felt that Bridgette didn't need to read what the paper said, not knowing she had already seen the headline but hadn't read the story. Bridgette however didn't notice this as she was still trying to fight off old memories from both her life and Slytherin's life as she leaned into Neville who only tightened his hold on her, having glimpsed the headline on the paper before it burned to a crisp. Amelia then turned back to her goddaughter, "Bridgette, I know talking about this was hard, but I need to know what happened last night," she said in a soft voice as she moved to kneel in front of the girl.

Brigette nodded but didn't move from her position in Neville's arms as she explained everything that had happened since she had left platform 9 ¾. Though she left out her use of both the Imperious Curse and Disillusionment spells. Instead she said her magic flared after the slap and she had used her Invisibility cloak to sneak out then called the Knight Bus where she gave a false name. Both women thought it was rather cute and poetic that she had used Longbottom, as that would be her name in the near future. Once she reached the end where she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron Amelia nodded as she already knew enough about after that from the earlier conversation. "Thank you," Amelia said in a soft voice as she patted Bridgette's leg before standing. "I would like to have Head Medi-Witch Tonks look her over as soon as possible to add her finds to my report and start Bridgette on a potions regiment to get her to where she should be health wise."

"I agree, but I think Bridgette should rest first, it's been a long day for her," Dowager Longbottom replied, and Amelia nodded. "Dipsy bring me a calming drought and dreamless sleep potion," she called, and the elf soon appeared with the requested potions before disappearing again. She then added both to a cup of tea and passed it to Neville, "Take her to a guest room and make sure she drinks that."

Neville nodded as he helped Bridgette up and lead her out of the study and up the stairs. As he left he heard his Gran say Bridgette should stay at Longbottom Manor for now. Amelia seemed to agree, with Dumbledore involved she even suggested having Bridgette split time between Bones Manor as well. With the agreement made Amelia went back to her office for a meeting. Neville took Bridgette to a guest room, that happened to be just down the hall from his own room. Once in the room he gave Bridgette the tea and helped her into the bed before the potions took effect. As he turned to leave he felt her grab his robes.

"Please stay," she said as she looked up at him and he couldn't help but nod.

"Alright," he replied as he pulled a chair over next to the bed. Bridgette smiled as he sat down, and they chatted about small things until the potions took full effect and Bridgette fell asleep. Neville stayed and watched her for a while, never noticing that his Gran peeked in to check on them at one point and left with a smile on her face, something she rarely did these days.

.

oOOo


	3. Chapter 3: A Seer's Plan

**A/N:** Thank you all for your patience, here is the next chapter. I hope ya'll will continue to enjoy, I will be proofing the next chapter very soon. This one is a bit shorter the previous two, but in all honesty it's a chapter that has been split up into two chapters. I received a few questions which I'll try to answer without spoilers. For Sirius, he'll be talked about a little in the next chapter, but here's a small answer, he didn't betray the Potters but they can't prove he didn't kill Pettigrew, yet. Getting him a trail won't be easy. Lily agreed to the betrothal because she would do anything to protect her daughter, as for why Neville, well they got along well when young, of course nether is old enough to remember that time. As for Ginny, she will most likely be an ally, after all she's a good friend of Luna's.

Anyways, no more waiting, here is the next chapter, those answers shouldn't be to spoilerish. Hope ya'll continue to enjoy this story and continue to give me such great feedback!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Seer's Plan

.

 _June 25, 1993 – Head of the DMLE Office, Ministry of Magic_

.

Amelia stepped out of the fireplace in her office and sat heavily into her chair with a sigh. Her relief at finding her goddaughter was tempered by finding out where she had been, and the conditions she had grown up in. But she also knew that Bridgette was safe now, and she planned to keep her that way, so she quickly composed herself as she knew her Aurors would be returning soon with their report. Just as expected there was soon a knock on her office door, "Enter!" she snapped and in walked Aurors Shacklebolt and Moody with Trainee Tonks. It was Alister Moody who began to speak first.

"No one has been to the house since last night, the girl's room was completely empty of any belongings. For a Muggle house there were a lot of wards, including a blood ward, but none of them seem to have been working properly for years, my guess is that whomever made them set conditions that have not been met." Moody spoke in his gravelly voice. "There was a trace amount of magic leading away from the house to a small park several blocks away, where it ends, I believe the Knight Bus was called."

"So, we called the bus," Shacklebolt continued in his deep voice. "The Conductor, Stan Shunpike, remembered picking someone up there named Sally Longbottom who seemed to be a bit flustered, and wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron. We went there, and Tom remembered Potter, he said her House Elf checked her out 2 hours before we arrived, even though she had paid the room up to September 1st. I'm sorry ma'am we don't know where she went after that."

"Very well, thank you Shacklebolt you can go," Amelia said simply as she dismissed the tall dark-skinned man. She knew he was one of Dumbledore's followers and would likely report any information about her goddaughter back to him. "Alister I know you were a member of Dumbledore's Order in the last war, but you're also my best Auror and I wouldn't trust this to anyone else but you. I want your oath that nothing said today goes beyond this room without my authorization." Amelia watched Alister's reaction and waited. The scarred Auror seemed to be weighing his options.

"You have it ma'am," Moody replied, he knew he would have to make this choice eventually.

"Trainee Tonks I'm including you because I'm also including your mum, so I know you'll find out anyways, plus Moody speak very highly of you, not something easily gained," Madam Bones said as Tonks nodded, bouncing slightly in excitement at the trust being given to her. "Bridgette is safe, and with Dowager Longbottom. Dumbledore placed her with those Muggles from the newspaper, she ran away last night in fear for her life. This parchment is an account of everything that has happened to her the past 12 years."

As she spoke, she pushed the parchment towards the pair, and Nymphadora Tonks was no longer as excited as she had been moments before and even looked a bit pale as the color drained from her hair as well as her face. Then her hair turned fiery red, "How could anyone do those things to a child! Much less family!" she shouted, Moody also growled something that couldn't quite be made out.

"I'll be speaking to Andromeda as soon as this meeting is over, and she will see to Bridgette," Amelia said in a calm tone. "From this point on, should anything come up regarding Bridgette's safety, you two will pass off any cases you have and that will be your assignment until farther notice. And should anyone in this department begin inquiring about her you are to direct them away from her then send them to me, for now continue as normal I will call you with these for anything regarding my Goddaughter's safety. Understood?" she passed them two special Auror badges that connected directly to Madam Bones for any mission or orders.

"Yes ma'am!" the pair replied in unison.

"Good, dismissed," she replied as the pair left and she sighed once more before turning to her fireplace. This was something that needed to be done, not only to put her mind at ease that Bridgette hadn't suffered any long-term damage but to also help her goddaughter recover. So, she stood and tossed the floo powder into her fireplace. It was going to be a long night she thought as she watched as the fire turned green. "Chief Medi-Witch office, Andromeda Tonks!" she called, then waited. A moment later Andromeda's head appeared in the fire.

"Amelia, you're working late as always, what can I do for you?" the elegant woman asked.

"It's about my Goddaughter, Bridgette," Amelia started as Andromeda looked excited and happy at first before she noticed the look on Amelia's face and frowned.

"Is she hurt!?" the Chief Medi-witched asked in alarm.

"No, well not physically at the moment," Amelia replied.

"Elucidate!" Andi said perhaps a little sharper then she meant, her frown deepening.

"I found out she was placed with Petunia and her husband," Amelia replied as she saw anger in Andi's eyes which reminded Amelia just who Andi's older sister was. "They abused her, and I need… want you to look over her tomorrow. I'm sending you a copy of what she told us, so you'll know what to expect," she added as Andi looked even more pissed, if that was possible. Amelia was glad she wasn't Andi's enemy, though right now she felt close. She made a copy of Bridgette's testimony and sent it though the floo after putting a fire proof charm in it. Andromeda took a moment to read over the parchment before replying.

"I'll be at your office by 7am sharp, I need to gather some potions," Andi replied, her voice level and cool despite the anger in her eyes.

"Don't bother, come straight to Bones Manor and we'll go to Longbottom manor from there," Amelia replied.

"Longbottom Manor?" Andi replied with a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain it all tomorrow," Amelia replied, and Andi looked ready to protest but nodded before ending the call to get the things she would need for the next day.

.

oOOo

.

 _June 26, 1993 – Longbottom Manor_

.

Bridgette sighed as she slowly woke up and stretched, she felt warm and well rested. It didn't take her long to realize she was again in an unfamiliar bed. A she opened her eyes and looked around the room her memories of the night before came back. She found that she wasn't upset about talking about her past as much as she was upset about her reaction to talking about it. She had shown her weakness and even cried, getting lost in the memories until Neville had comforted her. At the last memory she looked around the room for the boy she was betrothed to, only finding Dobby who had suddenly appeared. "Madam Longbottom bes asking Dobby to check if Mistress bes awake," the house elf said as he noticed Bridgette's eyes on him. "Dobby bes not wishing to wakes mistress Potter ma'ams."

"It's alright Dobby, where's Neville?" Bridgette asked as she sat up.

"Madam Longbotton had Mister Longbottom moved to his room late last nights after he bes falling asleep watching over Mistress," Dobby replied as Bridgette blushed. She had fallen asleep before finding out how long he would stay. For some reason knowing that he had stayed until he fell asleep sent butterflies through her stomach. Something Sal wasn't accustomed to feeling, but as Bridgette, enjoyed the feeling. With a sigh she pushed the thoughts of her dual personalities aside as she got up and dressed for the day.

"Did Dowager Longbottom want to see me?" she asked as she glanced at Dobby.

"Yes mistress, she bes taking breakfast on the veranda," he answered with a nod.

"Tell her I'll be down in a moment, and Dobby, please stop calling me Mistress. Call me Bridgette or just ma'am."

"Yes mistre… er… Ma'am," Dobby replied before disappearing with a pop. Bridgette soon finished dressing and made her way down to the ground floor. She didn't yet know her way around the manor, so she did her best to find the Veranda until a House Elf took pity on her and directed her to it, where she found Augusta Longbottom sitting at a small table eating breakfast, just as Dobby had said. The old woman became aware of Bridgette's presence before the teen had time to speak.

"Lady Potter, I've been waiting, sit and join me," Dowager Longbottom said as she motioned to one of the chairs at the small table.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to being called that…" Bridgette commented as she took the indicated chair and a plate of food appeared for her. "But that aside I thought I asked you to call me Bridgette,"

"So you did, but you'll have to get used to people calling you Lady Potter, at least for a few more years that is," Augusta replied with a knowing look. "Now eat, I'm sure you remember from last night that Madam Bones will be bringing Chief-Medi Witch Tonks over this morning."

"I do," Bridgette replied as she remembered the conversation both women had after she had finished telling them about her life. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

"Good, they will be arriving shortly." Dowager Longbottom replied. She noticed how Bridgette seemed to tense and guessed at the girl being uncomfortable with the situation, but it was for the best. "However, I sent for you because I wish to apologize for my attitude earlier, I had no idea the situation you were raised in."

"It's alright ma'am, I understand your position and that's why I wanted to apologize yesterday as well," Bridgette replied with a small smile.

"Be that as it may, had I known…" Dowager Longbottom started but Bridgette held up a hand.

"But you didn't know, therefore you reacted as I expected you would. I may not know much about the customs and etiquette of the Wizarding World yet, but I will learn," Bridgette explained. "You don't need to apologize for doing what you did, as it was directed by those customs."

"Very well, I believe you will become an excellent Lady of Wizarding Society once have learned everything you need," Augusta replied with a small nod. "Now then, tuck in, I believe Madam Bones will be arriving shortly."

Bridgette did just that, taking her time as she didn't feel quite as hungry as she had expected to. She chalked it up to being nervous, after all she was about to have someone else learn about her past. It made her feel uncomfortable, but she supposed it was necessary. It wasn't long before, just as expected, Madam Bones and Chief Medi-Witch Tonks arrived, though they weren't alone as Susan Bones had come with them, being so early in the morning. A house-elf appeared and bowed to Dowager Longbottom, "Madam Bones and the Chief Medi-Witch have arrived Mistress," the little elf announced just before the trio appeared in the doorway.

"Dowager Longbottom, I hope you don't mind that my niece came as well," Amelia commented as they stepped out onto the veranda with the other two.

"Not at all, I suspect the company will do both Bridgette and Neville good," the elderly woman replied simply. Amelia nodded before turning to Bridgette and indicating the others who came with her.

"I'm sure you've met my niece Susan, she's told me a little about your adventures at Hogwarts, and this is my dear friend and Chief Medi-Witch Andromeda Tonks. She's here to look over you," Amelia introduced the group.

"I'm happy to finally meet you Lady Potter, though I wish it were under better circumstances," Andromeda said as she looked to the girl.

"So do I, but I am also glad to meet you just the same, you were also mentioned in my parent's will," Bridgette replied as she looked up at the woman.

"We can begin when you are ready," Andromeda replied with a small smile. She could tell Bridgette was nervous, and she did her best to make the girl feel at ease.

"No time like the present," Bridgette replied as she stood up.

"You should use the study off the main hall," Augusta spoke up, "The rest of us can wait here to give you some privacy."

"Thank you, Dowager Longbottom," Andromeda replied before leading Bridgette back into the manor and to the indicated room. Once they were in the room, she closed the door and turned to face Bridgette, "Don't worry, this won't take too long, and the only one who will see my report besides myself is Amelia, and those you deem appropriate."

"I understand," Bridgette replied with a nod as she took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "I'm ready," she added as she looked up at the woman. Andi nodded and pulled out her wand, then began the medical scan. What she found made the Medi-Witch frown, but it all collaborated what she had read in the report. By the end the only thing that made Andromeda feel better was having heard about the fate of the Dursleys from Amelia. However, she was surprised to see that Bridgette's magical core had recently been very unstable. "I do not want to assume anything, but it seems your magical core was quite unstable until _very_ recently, would you care to explain?"

"Madam Pomfrey said the same thing after the _incident_ in the Chamber of Secrets, so that is the likely cause ma'am. And my magic did flare up before I left my relative's house," Bridgette replied, as if ready for the question. Andromeda was a bit suspicious of the quick reply but didn't comment, and instead filed it away for later.

"Amelia did mention that, just to be safe I want you to use as little magic as possible for the next few days alright?" Andromeda replied as Bridgette nodded her agreement. "Good, now then, I've brought some potions for you to take now, and a box containing enough to last until you return to school in September. These will help your body recover from the years of abuse, by the time you finish the regimen no one will be able to find any evidence of your abuse without a deep medical scan like the one I just did. They will also improve your eye sight and get you to where you should be for a health girl your age regarding height and weight," Andromeda explained as she pulled out a small box with several shrunken potions. She pulled out one, which grew to its normal size, "Take one a day with your breakfast, since you've already had breakfast just take this one now."

"Thank you," Bridgette replied as she took the potion and drank it, shivering at the taste, which caused Andromeda to laugh a little.

"Not thanking me too much now, hm?" she replied with a smile. "They don't taste very good, but they'll help you."

"I know," Bridgette replied simply, she couldn't exactly reveal how much she now knew about potions and brewing so there was little she could say. She was just about to leave when the Chief Medi-Witch sighed, and the teen paused.

"Before you leave, I want to apologize to you. Lily was a good friend of mine, and well James was family. I should have been there for you and well…" Andromeda started, but Bridgette stopped her.

"You don't have to apologize, like Madam Bones you didn't know where I was. There are only three people I blame for what happened to me and none of them are here," Bridgette explained, looking much stronger then she had the previous night or only moments before during the scan. It might have surprised the Medi-Witch is she hadn't read the report from Amelia about everything Bridgette had gone through. "Being with those who I might get to consider family someday is enough for now," Bridgette added. This snapped Andromeda into action as she pulled Bridgette into a hug, which surprised the reborn Slytherin with both the speed and suddenness of the action. Andromeda noticed the girl stiffen for a moment, so she loosened her grip and pulled back enough to look at the green-eyed girl clearly.

"You don't have to wait for that, you are family and you are with family," Andromeda said as she looked into the girl's eyes. She could see the surprise in the Avada green orbs, and the emotions that began to swirl in them. "Your grandmother was a Black, so we are family. But even if that wasn't so, I would still consider you family. I was close friends with your parents. Amelia and Lily were best friends at Hogwarts. I assure you Bridgette you are among family." To prove her point she pulled Bridgette back into the hug, which Bridgette returned after only a moment of hesitation. When the pair pulled apart Bridgette had tears in her eyes which Andromeda gently wiped away as she smiled. "You can call me Aunt Andi if you'd like, Andi is a nickname James and Sirius used to call me when they were too young to pronounce my full name and it just kind of stuck."

"I'd like that," Bridgette said with a smile, she couldn't be happier. Family was something Sal valued very much in his previous life and now they had one in this life too. Bridgette felt things were truly starting to look up.

"Now then, we should get back, are you ready?" Andi asked as she slowly pulled away when Bridgette did. The reborn founder in a teen body nodded and the pair left the study and returned to the veranda where the others were waiting and talking. Augusta was the first to notice their return.

"All went well I hope," Dowager Longbottom commented as she looked over Bridgette for a moment. "I've sent Neville along to the greenhouses, perhaps you and young Ms. Bones should join him."

Brigette looked a bit hesitant, which Augusta took as nervousness about spending time with her future husband while Amelia guessed it was because Bridgette thought they were talking about her. "Don't worry Bridgette, anything we discuss regarding you will be talked about more thoroughly at dinner tonight. For now, we think it's best you try to relax, you've had a very eventful past couple of days," Amelia added, as she guessed correctly what the green-eyed teen was thinking.

"Alright…" Bridgette replied after a short pause. She wanted to argue, but a true Slytherin knew which battles to fight and which to concede. After all, you don't fight a battle you expect to lose. "Shall we?" she added as she turned to Susan who nodded. Amelia had a feeling that her niece would be filling Bridgette in on everything discussed while she had been with Andromeda. The two teens excused themselves and made their way down to the greenhouses which were at the top of a small hill a good distance from the main house.

"So, we haven't had the opportunity to speak before now," Susan commented as the pair walked.

"Yeah, completely my fault…" Bridgette replied a bit sheepishly. Certain members of her house believed that Gryffindors should only talk to other Gryffindors.

"Yeah it is," Susan replied with a smirk.

"Gee thanks, I thought Hufflepuff were all supposed to be nice," Bridgette replied as she stuck her tongue out at the strawberry-blonde girl.

"I think we might surprise you," Susan said as her smirk shifted into a smile. "Though I do apologize for the way everyone treated you last year… some of them wouldn't listen to the facts, at least until Granger was attacked…"

"No really, it's alright, it's in the past. Besides that, I am actually the heir to Slytherin, just not the one who set the Basilisk loose." Bridgette replied as she expected to hear Susan gasp. Though when she didn't, she looked at the other girl who didn't seem fazed at all by the news.

"What? Did you expect me to get all hysterical?" Susan asked with an arched eyebrow that reminded Sally so much of Helga it was almost painful.

"Well… maybe a little," Bridgette replied, with an apologetic look.

"No one can control who they are related to, especially not their ancestors. Besides that, and I'm not sure why, but I feel like Slytherin wasn't as bad as people think," Susan replied with a thoughtful look. Just another thing to remind the reborn snake of just who Susan really was. "On another topic… I don't know what it is, but I feel like we have some kind of connection…" This caught Bridgette off guard for a moment.

"Well… Your aunt is my godmother, so that could make us family," Bridgette replied quickly, internally she was berating herself for such a bad excuse. She wondered if somehow the dormant Helga was subconsciously reaching out to her.

"Hmm, maybe that's it. I've always wanted a sister," Susan replied with a smile and linked their arms together as they walked. Bridgette felt warmth inside her as she smiled as well. The pair soon arrived outside the greenhouse, and Susan opened the door, "After you, Heir of Slytherin," she quipped with a giggle and an exaggerated bow. Bridgette had the maturity to once more stick her tongue out at the blonde as she entered the building and Susan followed still giggling.

Neville was near the back of the greenhouse, kneeling over some plants he was working on. As the pair neared, they could hear him muttering something to himself as he worked. The girl's looked at each other and shrugged neither wanted to be the one to distract him. Seeing their standoff wasn't going to end anytime soon Bridgette bit the bullet and waited until Neville looked to be done. "Hey Neville."

The boy started and looked up, "Oh, hey… ouch!" just as Neville had turned to address them the plant, he was working on decided then was the perfect time to strike and bit the boy's gloved hand.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Bridgette said as she watched the scene unfold.

"No, it's fine, it's been trying to do that all morning my fault really," Neville replied as he freed his hand and stood, brushing the dirt off his pants. "Do you need something?"

"Your Gran sort of shooed us off and said we should help you here or something like that," Susan spoke up, once she recovered from her giggles.

"I see, well not really much to do, mostly just trimming a few of the plants, repotting or replanting some, nothings ready for harvesting yet." Neville explained as he pointed out a few of the many magical plants in the greenhouse. "But if you're going to help, be careful as you've seen some like to bite."

"I used to do the gardening at the Dursleys, so this shouldn't be too hard. But none of those plants ever bit people." Bridgette commented. Neville tensed slightly as Bridgette mentioned the Dursleys but hid it quickly as he nodded and began showing the other two what needed to be done. Once they set to work there wasn't much talking and Bridgette spent most of the time simply marveling at how much Neville enjoyed the gardening. She hoped that even when he awoke as Godric he would still love it as much, Bridgette also knew that Susan would get better as well. Not that the she wasn't good with the plants now.

.

.oOOo.

.

The morning past quickly for the trio as they worked. None of them seemed to notice the passing of the time as the morning shifted into noon, when a House Elf delivered lunch to the greenhouse. That was the only time they stopped working, eating the lunch quickly while making small talk about different things. When they finished eating, they went back to work, this time Bridgette working more as an assistant for Neville or Susan who were better with magical plants then her. Sal was never an expert when it came to working with the plants but she did know how to brew with each.

Soon the day moved towards evening and again a House Elf appeared in the greenhouse. "Master Neville, dinner bes nearly ready, and Mistress request yous and guest bes cleaning up and coming to eats," the little elf reported.

"Alright, we'll be there shortly," Neville replied as he finished what he was doing and stood, helping Bridgette up as well before dusting himself off. "Better not keep Gran waiting, she can be impatient at times," he commented as the two girls dusted themselves off as well and the trio made their way back to the main house.

Once at the house each went their own way to get cleaned up for dinner. Bridgette smiled to herself, having enjoyed the day. There had been little talk and when they did talk it was mostly just small talk about Quidditch, Hogwarts, or other small things. It was something she didn't do often during the summer away from the school, which is what made it so enjoyable to her. However, she suspected the conversations wouldn't be so light over dinner. Once she had cleaned up, she made her way to the dining room, with a bit of help from a House Elf which was quite eager to please, of course that was normal for most of them.

As she entered the dining room, she noticed that Neville and Susan had just arrived as well. Among those she knew, Amelia, Augusta, and Andromeda were two others that she didn't know. One was an older man, about the same age as Andromeda and the other was a young woman with hot pink hair closer to her own age. "Bridgette this is my husband, Ted, and our daughter Nymphadora," Andromeda said with a smile.

"Just Dora or Tonks is fine," the pink haired witch commented.

"What's wrong with Nymphadora?" Bridgette asked, she thought it was a nice name, or at least the Sal side of her did. Maybe a bit out of date but a good name none the less.

"Absolutely nothing," Andromeda replied with a smile. Though Bridgette noticed how Dora seem to bristle slightly. She must have taken some flack or teasing about the name.

"Dora it is then," Bridgette smiled before taking the empty seat next to Neville who blushed slightly.

"Right, before we get too far into supper a letter arrived for you Bridgette, from Dumbledore by the hand writing," Augusta said, turning the mood serious once more.

"I took the liberty of scanning it for any spells that might have been placed on it. I only found one, a locating spell that would have activated when you opened it," Amelia cut in as she pulled out the letter and passed it across the table to Bridgette. "It was quite simple and not hidden, which mean he likely didn't expect you to check for anything."

"Before yesterday he would have been right," Bridgette replied as she picked up the unopened letter. Well that was half right at least, as the reawakened Sal, she would have scanned it anyways. But as far as everyone else knew she was just Bridgette and her distrust could be explained by what she read in her parent's will. Much easier then saying, _'I'm not sure I like what he's done to the school my friends and I created so I don't trust him,"_ which would require much more explanation.

"Well you can open it now, later, or not at all if you wish," Amelia replied simply. She was curious to know what the Headmaster wanted but wouldn't press Bridgette for answers.

"He probably wants to know where I am, as he's probably heard about my relatives by now," Bridgette commented with a sigh, then lit the envelope on fire with her wand, letting it burn away. "After ignoring my parent's wishes I think he can wait a bit longer." Given the explanation no one seemed surprised or questioned her actions, instead Augusta decided to move the conversation along.

"Very well, while we eat, we need to discuss a few things," she said as the food appeared on everyone's plates. "We decided last night it would be best if you split your time between Longbottom and Bones Manors, if Dumbledore is so keen to find out where you are, we think it best. I know it isn't ideal, but for now it is safest."

"Once we know more about why Dumbledore is so interested in you, then we can decide on a more permanent home," Amelia added as she watched Bridgette reaction.

"My parents mentioned something about a prophecy in their will, something Dumbledore told them about," Bridgette replied as she thought over the decision that she move between two places. "They didn't believe it, but anyway I think it's a good idea for now, as much as I'd like to settle down somewhere."

"Good, I am glad you agree," Augusta replied simply. The elderly woman was confident in her decision and not many usually opposed her ideas when she made up her mind on something.

"As for the prophecy I'll see what the Unspeakables know," Amelia added thoughtfully. "Until then, we also think it would be best to tutor you over the summer, Augusta will help with political things as well as what you need to know about Wizarding Society. Andromeda and I will help with the practical side of things, like spell work and such."

"I will also help bring you up to speed on everything you need to know as Head of House Potter, after all the Potter and Black families are the closest allies you will find in the Wizarding World. I can also offer help and advice in Potions if you'd like," Andromeda added with a smile. "Nymphadora will also be around as well when her Auror Apprenticeship allows to help with combat magic."

"I would be grateful for all the help I can get," Bridgette replied with a smile. While she might know most of Wizarding Laws as Sally, she didn't as Bridgette and needed to act as such to not arise any suspicion. "I have a few books from previous Lord and Lady Potters that I found in the family vault, but I haven't gotten around to reading them yet."

"Good, your tutoring will begin tomorrow, I doubt you'll know everything by the start of school, but you'll know enough," Augusta replied. She didn't know how much Bridgette already knew and how much self-study she planned to do. After all they were right about one thing, there was a lot the reborn founder needed to be caught up on. For now, there was little else to discuss regarding Bridgette or her tutoring, so conversation shifted into lighter topics. Once Bridgette was done, she excused herself, saying she was still worn out and wished to get to bed early. While no one questioned her, she knew she wasn't really going to bed, she planned to organize more of the memories from both her current and past life as well as read a little of the Potter journals.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _July 10, 1993 – Longbottom Manor_

.

The next two weeks past in a blur for Bridgette, and while she had a lot of knowledge as Slytherin, she did learn quite a bit. The Tutoring with Andromeda had caught her up with most of the Potters alliances and the state of most of the noble families. While Augusta focused a lot more on etiquette, she still learned a great deal about the current state of the Wizengamot and a number of new and old alliances. But the most important thing, in Bridgette's mind, that she had learned was that despite knowing the spells from her past life she had to learn them all over again in this life. Something she would make sure she did and knew that Godric would be very annoyed about that. Practice would also help with the spells that none of the adults would teach the teens. Neville and Susan had joined in on the training sessions as well.

Andromeda was surprised by Bridgette skill in potions, which the founder in a teen body explained away as loving cooking and being able to focus better without Snape's constant sneers and comments about how poorly everyone was doing except his favorites of course. Looking back on those classes she knew some of the contempt was her fault as well, she would need to try and remedy the situation if she could. After all Sal enjoyed brewing too much to let one person ruin her or anyone's passion for the subject. She also helped Neville with his potions work, though he was less then eager, he seemed to work better without Snape hovering over him as well.

It was now Bridgette's third weekend at Longbottom Manor and she would be moving to Bones Manor soon, as the letters from Dumbledore were getting more and more numerous. Augusta felt it wouldn't be too long before Dumbledore figured out where Bridgette was staying just by the number of letters being sent and where they were going. This morning Bridgette had decided it was time to go see her new friend and seer Luna. She planned on going alone so she had gotten up before anyone else, except Dowager Longbottom in hopes of speaking to her about leaving for the day before anyone else could offer to join her. So, she dressed in her usual clothes, she had yet to replace her wardrobe, something she needed to do soon she remined herself. Once dressed she made her way down to the Veranda where Dowager Longbottom like to take her breakfast. It had taken her a few days to learn the layout of the large manor, but now she knew where everything was. Finding Augusta alone and reading _The Daily Prophet's_ morning edition she smiled.

"Excuse me Dowager Longbottom, I was wondering if it would be alright if I went to Diagon Alley today, I need to have a meeting with the Goblins at Gringotts," she said as she stepped out onto the veranda.

"Of course, dear, you are Lady Potter after all and can do as you please, you're a guest and don't need to ask permission to go out," Dowager Longbottom replied. "Though I would suggest you not go alone, I can't force you to wait for myself or take anyone with you."

"I know ma'am, but I felt it was best to ask and at least let you know I was going somewhere," Bridgette replied with a small smile. "I am happy to have people in my life who care enough to want to come or suggest taking someone else. But this is a Potter matter and quite personal. I'm afraid anyone who came with me would have to wait outside and it would be terribly boring for them."

"Hm… very well, when should we expect you back?" Dowager Longbottom replied without looking up for the paper.

"Late afternoon, maybe a bit after," Bridgette replied.

"Take care then dear," Augusta replied as she continued to read the paper. Bridgette smiled as she returned to the house and made her way to the fireplace. She didn't like lying to her new family, but it was necessary, same went for using Floo to travel. After all what would Dowager Longbottom think if she knew Bridgette could apperate. With that in mind she used the floo to travel to Diagon Alley.

As she stepped out of the fireplace in Diagon Alley's floo point she looked around and dusted herself off before smiling, not many people where around so early on a Saturday. It meant she could go unnoticed as she made her way over to the apperation point. Closing her eyes and remembered what Ginny had said about Luna living near the them she thought about the hills she had seen from The Burrow when she was there the previous summer. As she pictured one, she hoped it was far enough away to be out of the ward lines for the Weasley's home. Then once she was sure she had it clearly in her mind she turned around. With a soft pop Bridgette disappeared from Diagon Alley and reappeared on a hilltop looking down on The Burrow.

She was glad it was out of the ward lines or she would have a lot of explaining to do. With a small chuckle to herself she drew her holly wand. "Point me, Luna Lovegood," she said clearly, and a light appeared from her wand and formed into a white-yellow line leading behind her. So, with a smile she turned and followed the line as it led her towards her target. She was walking for a while when she noticed a strange looking building just over a few hills and arched an eyebrow as she got closer. The building which she could now tell was a house was shaped like a chess rook. After collecting herself enough to stop staring she started towards the house, but the line she was following suddenly turned to her right, leading her to a small group of trees which looked to be near a river or stream. As she got closer, she noticed the blonde-haired teen picking flowers near the edge of the stream. The girl straightened up as Bridgette drew near and smiled as she turned around.

"Hello Bridgette, I knew you were coming and had a feeling you would not wish to meet my father yet," Luna said in her usually airy tone.

"Hey Luna, sorry I didn't come sooner," Bridgette replied, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"You don't need to apologize, I knew you wouldn't come right away," the blonde replied still smiling. "Come, sit with me," she added as she moved towards the stream and sat along the water's edge. Bridgette followed and sat next to the fey like girl.

"So, then you know why I came," Bridgette said simply, it was more an observation then question.

"I do, and I can help you with somethings but others you must decide for yourself," Luna replied with a smile. Her tone had yet to change into the serious one from the train, but Bridgette could tell it was there despite the light and airy tone Luna was giving off.

"The others are…" Bridgette started but Luna spoke up.

"I know who they are, but I know that you are only stalling. You are afraid that I can't answer your question," Luna said with a smile as her tone became serious. "I can, at least some of it. You will need Rowena's guidance and Helga's diplomatic approach to things. As much as you and Rowena think alike it is Helga who must awaken first. Hogwarts will not be a friendly place this year."

"What do you mean? And what about Godric?" Bridgette asked, she wasn't sure she liked what Luna was implying.

"The events are already set in motion, I will not say more about Hogwarts, your focus is needed elsewhere, and you must remain clear headed," Luna replied looking deep into Bridgette's eyes to drive home her point. It made Bridgette shiver slightly as she nodded that she wouldn't press for more information. "As for your betrothed, I sense we will not have control of his awakening, some things are clouded to me and I don't know why."

"What do you mean clouded?" Bridgette asked, looking as confused as she sounded.

"I am not sure, like something is blocking me from seeing," Luna replied, looking slightly annoyed. An out of place look on the fey like girl's face. "I will try to get past it and let you know if I do, but for now you have other worries on your mind."

"Dumbledore…" Bridgette replied with a sigh.

"Yes, he is desperate to fine you. You will have to face him, and soon. Perhaps sooner then you like, but it must be done. There is no other path in which to avoid him," Luna gave Bridgette a pointed look as she spoke.

"I know… it's the prudent thing to do…. But I just can't help feeling…" Bridgette started but Luna finished.

"Betrayed. You have always had strong feelings on such things. But he will become more persistent as time passes and the longer you wait to darker the outcome. I am not suggesting he can be ally, his future is clouded to me, but he must know that you will not be his follower anymore," Luna cut in.

"You're right Luna, I suppose I'll answer the next letter he sends," Bridgette replied with a sigh.

"Good," Luna replied as her airy voice and light mood returned. Bridgette marveled at how quickly the girl could change between the two. "It was lovely to see you Bridgette, I look forward to seeing you again."

"Dismissing me already?" Bridgette asked a bit bemused.

"It is getting late, we have been talking longer then you realize," Luna said cheerfully as she stood and went back to picking the flowers from before. Bridgette cast a quick tempest which revealed it was nearly one thirty in the afternoon.

"The walk here must have taken longer than I thought…" Bridgette thought out loud.

"Yes, the Weasleys are quite some distance away, though perhaps not." Luna replied in her airy way.

"I hope we'll be able to see each other again, and perhaps just be able to enjoy each other's company," Bridgette commented with a sigh.

"Perhaps Bridgette Potter, that would be a nice thought," Luna replied with a smile. "You can apperate from here, we're outside the wards."

"Thank you, Luna, not just for the advice but…" Bridgette started.

"I know, you are welcome," Luna replied without looking up from the flower she was picking. With one last smile Bridgette apparated back to Diagon Alley, then floo'd to Longbottom manor.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _July 10, 1993 – Unknown Location_

.

It was early and the cool of morning was still in the air as a woman with black hair sat at the desk in the large study. The former Hit-witch, and now instructor at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was getting a head start on her lesson plan for the next year. She also occasionally worked at a Combat Magic instructor for MACUSA's Auror Academy, which she was also making plans for. As she put the finishing touches on her notes the door to the study opened and in walked a raven-haired teen with grey eyes. She had clearly just woken up, by the look of her hair. A smile came to the woman's face, though the look on her daughter's face gave her pause.

"Mum, it's time," the teen said simply as she moved over to the desk, her expression serious. She had another of her dreams, well visions and it was time for them to return to England, they were needed.

"Are you sure sweetling?" the older woman asked as she set aside her quill and faced her daughter.

"I am, she'll need my help soon," the teen replied.

"Very well, I'll speak with the Headmaster about your transfer to Hogwarts," the older woman said as she smiled. She had left England not long after learning she was pregnant, and her lover had been killed. She looked forward to returning with her daughter, briefly wondering what her sisters would think. Everyone back home thought she was dead, what a surprise this will be, she thought. "Pack your things we'll leave as soon as we can my little light." Though knowing her daughter, she was already packed.

.

.oOOo.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Dementors

**A/N:** This was supposed to be my last post of 2018, but I missed my own deadline so now this will be my first post of 2019. Thank you all for your continued support, I hope we'll have another great year together!

Thanks for all the reviews, and follows! I'll answer one of the reviews here regarding the "mystery" girl in Chapter 3. You'll find out more about who she is in this chapter, but I will tell you that no she is not Regulus' daughter. Considering who her mother is that would be weird. Anyways, please enjoy! Chapter 5 is currently in the works and will hopefully be done soon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dementors

.

 _July 10, 1993 – Longbottom Manor_

.

Bridgette managed to exit the fireplace without stumbling and found a house elf waiting to greet her. "Ms. Potter, mistress says to bes expecting you back, does yous bes needing anything?" the little elf asked with a bow.

"No thank you, do you know where everyone is?" Bridgette asked as she glanced along the entrance hall.

"Mistress bes in the study, master Neville bes in the greenhouses," the elf replied still bowing. "Will there bes anything else?"

"No, but thanks," Bridgette replied, knowing it was best to not question the elves behaver. The elf disappeared with a pop and Bridgette decided to let Dowager Longbottom know she was back before going to the greenhouses to see if Neville wanted any help. Entering the study, she found the elderly woman sitting at the desk. "Dowager Longbottom, I wanted to let you know I'm back,"

"Yes, yes I know the Wards alerted me to your arrival. Your owl has also returned and is waiting for you in your room," Augusta replied without looking up from the desk.

"Really?" Bridgette couldn't hide her excitement at the thought, Hedwig had been away longer than expected.

"Yes, and another letter arrived from Dumbledore, I've sent in along to Amelia to look over for spells. She'll be here for dinner and you can get the letter from her then. You'll be going with them to Bones Manor for a while," Augusta replied as she finally looked up at the teen.

"I understand," Bridgette said with a nod. It seemed she would have to deal with the Headmaster sooner then she wanted to. But as with meeting Dowager Longbottom, it was best to get it over with. Seeing the older woman didn't have anything else to say Bridgette left the study and went to her room to see Hedwig and retrieve the letter she should be carrying. As she entered the room she smiled as she noticed the large snowy owl asleep on her parch. Careful not to be too loud she made her way over to the large white owl and noticed instead of one letter there were two. Confused she picked them both up, which woke Hedwig who gave the girl a rather annoyed look.

"Sorry to wake you girl," Bridgette said as she stroked the owl's chest before giving her a few treats. She looked at the two letters, one she expected from Professor McGonagall and the second was from Hermione. "Hermione… how did you get this letter? Tell me you didn't fly to France," she added as she looked at Hedwig. If owls could shrug, she was sure that's exactly what Hedwig had just done. Rolling her eyes, she took McGonagall's letter first, and quickly read over it. A smile came back to the girl's face as she read the letter. McGonagall was both surprised and happy to receive Bridgette's request to change subjects and explained while rare these days she could receive tutoring in Ancient Runes and would send the required list for both classes.

Of course, Bridgette knew she could do both, and concessions could be made so she could attend some of each class, alternating each week. But Sal had never liked that approach and always encouraged his students to seek tutoring for subject that couldn't be fit into their schedules rather than taking them all. Seeing that McGonagall also seemed to share this thought made the founder in teen body smile. Once she had finished the reply for McGonagall, stating that she was grateful for the teachers help, she turned her attention to the second letter. She opened it with a smile and sat on her bed as she began to read it.

 _Dear Bridgette_

 _I was shocked when Hedwig landed on the balcony at our hotel and had to look twice to be sure it was her. I hope you are alright and that this finds you well, I was worried when she showed up. She wouldn't stop staring at me until I started writing this. I couldn't help but notice that she had another letter with her, from McGonagall, I do hope you aren't in any trouble again. I suppose I'll stop worrying for now and tell you how I am doing._

 _We arrived in Paris just a few days ago and the trip has been great so far. I can't put everything in writing, so I'll tell you on the train when I see you again. We left the day after I returned from Hogwarts and have been traveling all over France, and we've seen so much! I wish I could share everything or that you could enjoy it with me. I miss you guys so much! I hope your Aunt and Uncle aren't treating you too badly, write me soon!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione_

With a smile Bridgette set the letter aside and thought about what she could say back to her best friend. "What am I supposed to tell her?" she commented as she looked at Hedwig who simply looked back at her with a rather smug look on her face. "Right, guess what I ran away, and my uncle went crazy, by the way I'm now Lady Potter and Betrothed to Neville! Oh, and Dumbledore ignored my parents will and hid me away from the people who were really supposed to take care of me," she added as Hedwig's eyes sparkled slightly as if she was laughing.

"I'd just tell her you're doing okay and that you're happy or something like that," Neville commented from the doorway which started Bridgette who turned her gaze to the door. "Sorry, the door was open, and I heard you reading the letter, and thought I'd say hello," He added, blushing and looking apologetic.

"It's alright, I don't mind, it's not like I said anything I'm trying to hide. Though I don't know how Hermione would react to the whole betrothal, since arranged marriages aren't really a thing in the Muggle world anymore." Bridgette replied with a small giggle, "Why don't you come in for a bit."

"Alright," Neville replied as he entered the room and sat down on a chair near the bed. "I didn't know you knew about what your uncle did."

"I don't know the details, but I saw the newspaper, just didn't feel up to reading it, after all whatever it was, it was likely meant for me," she replied as she shook the thought from her mind. "Anyways, why don't you help me with this letter for Hermione, then we can talk about whatever we want."

"Alright, if that's what you want," Neville replied as Bridgette pulled out another roll of parchment and began writing. With Neville's help they worked out the best way to tell Hermione about most things that had happened since the start of summer break. They left out the betrothal as something to be done in person, as well as Dumbledore's manipulations which would also be discussed in person. Once they were done Bridgette tied both letters to Hedwig's leg, who was delighted to get to fly some more. Neville noticed the second letter, "Who's that one for?"

"Hmm, oh McGonagall, I decided to drop Divinations and take Arithmancy and get tutoring in Ancient Runes, I was sending her a thank you for agreeing and making sure I get the required list for both," Bridgette explained with a smile. "Only someone who actually has the sight could benefit from taking Divinations."

"I'm take Divinations…" Neville commented with a frown.

"You should consider changing classes too then, unless you're a seer and didn't tell me," Bridgette replied giving a look of mock hurt.

"No… I just thought it would be an easy class, plus you were taking it, so I signed up," Neville replied.

"You were going to take it because of me?" Bridgette asked, feeling rather touched by that.

"Yeah, pretty silly right," Neville replied as he lowered his gaze.

"Not at all, it's pretty cute, knowing we're betrothed and all," Bridgette replied with a smile. "But you shouldn't take a class just cause I'm in it. Why don't you swap it with something you like?"

"Well… I think Ancient Runes would be something I'd like," Neville commented thoughtfully. "But I don't know…"

"That's settled then, you take Ancient Runes and help me with my tutoring, and I'll tutor you in Arithmancy, we both know your smarter then everyone thinks," Bridgette replied with a warm smile.

"Alright, I'll send McGonagall a letter tonight!" Neville replied with a fire in his eyes. Bridgette was happy to see it. She knew he wasn't really the nervous boy he pretended to be, and it was time everyone else saw that too. She wanted everyone to know the Neville she had come to know over the past few weeks. With Bridgette's letters finished and Hedwig now on her way she asked about Neville's day and they talked until a House Elf appeared to inform them about dinner being ready.

.

.oOOo.

.

As the pair made their way down to the dining room Amelia and Susan arrived via floo. The four met in at the bottom of the stairs near the entrance to the dining room. The small group exchanged a quick greeting before making their way to their usual seats. Bridgette, as had become the norm, sat next to Neville with the rest filing in around them and Augusta.

"I have the letter from Dumbledore, if you want it Bridgette," Amelia commented before pulling out the letter. She was used to the raven-haired girl simply incinerating the Headmaster's letters.

"I'll take it, what did he put on it this time?" the teen asked as she held out her hand for the letter.

"More locating spells, and this time it was a portkey that would have activated on your touch, something I'd very much like to have a word with him about," Amelia said with a frown. She was surprised that Bridgette started to open the letter. Bridgette noticed the look as she started to pull out the letter.

"I have to see what he wants eventually, so I might as well get it over with now," Bridgette commented at the surprised look. She quickly read over the letter as the others waited to hear what it said. "He wants to speak with me, and say I need to be kept "safe" and should have contacted him instead of disappearing," she set the letter aside and shook her head. "I'll send him a reply that I'll meet with him, but I'd like you to be there Amelia, since you are by rights my Magical Guardian."

"I think that is a good idea, when do you want to meet with him?" Amelia asked as she watched the girl.

"Hmm, the Wizengamot meeting is on the 15th right?" she asked as she thought. Augusta nodded to the question. "Then I think the 16th will do, so your schedule won't be as busy."

"Good, I agree and will bring along my most trusted Auror to make sure the meeting is private." Amelia replied. She would have wanted to be there even if Bridgette hadn't asked, but she was glad she did. It meant the teen was learning to trust those around her. Bridgette didn't actually need her to be there, nor did she need a Magical Guardian anymore as the Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House, so it meant a lot that she had asked her to be there for that reason. Though she suspected Bridgette needed or wanted the support more than anything else.

Dinner passed quietly after Bridgette sent her reply to the Headmaster, with only small talk, if anything was said. Afterward Bridgette thanked Augusta for letting her stay at Longbottom Manor and sent her things along to Bones Manor before saying a quick goodbye to Neville. Of course, they both knew they would see each other for their training sessions soon, it was more something Bridgette wanted to do then a real goodbye.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _July 12, 1993 – Bones Manor_

.

Bridgette had spent all of Sunday trying to learn the layout of Bones Manor, which was just as large and perhaps complicated as Longbottom Manor. She knew some of the main areas but suspected she would still get lost if she needed to find anything in some of the more out of the way areas like the library or secondary studies. Her room here was next to Susan's so if she followed Susan to her room, she'd be able to find her own easily enough. Of course, she knew just as with Longbottom Manor she would eventually learn the layout of the large home. Though it did make her wonder about Potter Manor and all the other properties she had inherited as heir to the Potter Family. Not that she planned to visit them anytime soon.

Today Amelia had decided it was time to test some of what Bridgette had learned, as she was picking up the spells being taught very quickly. Starting today they would begin working on Duel Magic and dueling, which was why Dora was there. Being fresh out of the first year of the Auror Academy and current apprentice of Alister Moody she would be the perfect opponent for the teens.

"Alright, Tonks I want you to hold back at the start but use your own judgement and increase the difficulty as needed," Amelia told the Apprentice Auror.

"You got it boss!" Dora replied with a smile as she stretched a bit before stepping onto the Dueling platform.

"Now as for you three, use everything you've learned and don't hold back. As you know Tonks is a trained Auror, and far more skilled then any of your fellow classmates. I don't expect you to beat her, but I want to see how far each of you has come in the short amount of time we've had, understood?" Amelia looked over each of the teens in turn as she spoke. This was mostly to test Bridgette as she knew how far along Susan was. She had been tutoring her for the past few years already.

"Yes ma'am," the teens answered almost at the same time. Neville was still quite a bit nervous, because while he knew the spells, he wasn't as good as either of the girls.

"Good, Bridgette you'll go first, join Tonks on the platform," Amelia said simply, and Bridgette nodded. "You may begin when ready."

Bridgette stepped onto the platform, she longed to draw her Snakewood wand, but knew she couldn't, at least not without raising questions that she didn't want to answer yet. So, with a deep breath she drew her Holly wand. Most would say she was nervous, but those who were experienced in Dueling knew it was anticipation. While Sal wasn't the outright duelist Godric was, he was still among the most skilled of their time, most would say he was only second to Godric. But Sally knew better, there was another that was a duel specialist and better then both her and Godric. Pushing the thoughts aside she bowed to Dora, who bowed back.

"Ready Bridgette?" Dora asked with a smile, she felt like an older sister to Bridgette even in the short time they had known each other.

"I am, are you?" Bridgette asked, a flash of mischief in her eyes. Just as in her previous life she enjoyed a good duel, maybe more so now then she did back then. This would be her first real duel, she wouldn't call the disaster that had been duel club the previous year a real duel. Even if this was just training, she was being tested and wanted to be at the top of her game. The pair just stared at each other for a long time, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Then after what felt like an eternity the duel began, both had fired off spells at the exact same time. As the spells flew both duelists moved, Amelia was glad to see that Bridgette didn't stand still as most Witches or Wizards did. Dora was also moving, too many Aurors just stood there in a fight expecting their own shields to hold. The pair moved like dancers as the spells lit up the room is dazzling colors.

Dora had started by throwing simple stunners at her teen opponent, but when she noticed Bridgette was holding her own and moving rather than standing still, she started changing up her spells. She threw in bombardas, disarming spells, and a few other more dangerous spells like bone breakers, with Madam Bones' approval beforehand of course. She also mixed it up by throwing stinging hexes in every now and then. She hoped to draw Bridgette into a sense of security, but it wasn't working out as she had planned. The teen was holding her own, using the spells that Amelia and Andromeda had taught them and none of the ones she had practiced in private. They had focused on combat magic, so it all worked out for her as she was able to send back most of what Dora sent her way.

While Bridgette's skill had surprised the Auror in Training it was clear what separated the pair. Dora was more skilled and had more experience then Bridgette. It was easy to see; the teen wouldn't be able to last much longer when Dora started to step up her own skill and pace. But she was using everything she had learn as an Auror on the girl. After several minutes of back and forth the duel started to turn in Dora's favor and she ended it with a well-placed bombarda at Bridgette's feet, followed by a stunner to the girls chest.

With the duel over Amelia made a few notes as Dora made her way across the platform and woke Bridgette from the stunner. "Not bad, you'd give any Auror Recruit a run for their money and most likely beat them," she said with a bright smile as she offered her hand.

"Thanks," Bridgette replied as she took Dora's hand and was helped to her feet.

"Very good Bridgette, you've come a long way in a short amount of time, I suspect you'll be very good by the time term starts," Amelia said with a warm smile. "But don't rest on that, you still have a lot to learn, but a good basis. Susan you're next."

As Bridgette made her way to her seat Susan took her place on the platform and began her duel. Susan held her own for a while and showed a lot of skill and creativity. However, she eventually lost after taking a misstep and getting hit with a stunner. After Susan, Neville was up, he was still nervous but hid it well. He managed to hold his own, but Bridgette noticed he seemed to be fighting his wand. She frowned as she thought about it, he could do the spells, but they didn't have very much power in them or even fizzled out before the spell could even take effect. Knowing what she had learned about him over the past few weeks she knew it couldn't be him, but could it be the wand? She would need to ask him about it soon, away from his Gran or the others so maybe he would open up to her.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _July 16, 1993 – Private meeting room, Leaky Cauldron_

.

Bridgette and Amelia were waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, Auror Moody and his apprentice were outside the door to supply security and keep anyone from disturbing the meeting. As they waited Bridgette was looking over the _Daily Prophet,_ on the front page was the Weasley family. They had won the _Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw_ and were going to vacation in Egypt. As she read the article, she couldn't help but frown slightly as she remembered from the previous year that they had to get second-hand books and robes. The founder in a teen body couldn't help but wonder why they didn't use the money for things they needed, but quickly shook the thought from her head. She wouldn't tell others how they should or shouldn't spend money. Setting the paper aside she heard movement outside the door and hoped that meant Dumbledore had arrived. For wanting to meet with Bridgette so urgently he had taken his time in arriving.

Outside the door "Mad-eye" Moody shifted his stance as he noticed Dumbledore's arrival and watched the man as he approached. He was clearly surprised to see the scarred Auror waiting for him.

"Alister?" Dumbledore spoke out as he neared the door his old friend was standing in front of.

"Albus, Lady Potter and Madam Bones are waiting for you inside," the grizzled Auror growled before stepping aside for the Headmaster. His eye would have shown him if anything was amiss. Not that anyone else would expect trouble, that was just how Moody was, "constant vigilance" was his favorite saying after all.

Dumbledore didn't reply as he entered the room, he didn't react to Moody calling Bridgette "Lady Potter" as he assumed the old Auror must not have realized what he had called the teen. As expected, he found Bridgette sitting at the small table with Amelia Bones standing not far from her, the latter being a surprise. "Amelia, I didn't expect to see you here."

"It's Madam Bones as you very well know, Headmaster Dumbledore," Amelia replied as she moved to stand closer to Bridgette. "And why shouldn't I be here, I am Bridgette's Godmother and Magical Guardian."

"I believe you are mistaken, for you see _I_ am Ms. Potter's Magical Guardian," Dumbledore replied not looking the least bit phased by the stern glare of the Head of the DMLE.

"Actually Professor, Amelia is my magical guardian and not you," Bridgette said, with a confidence the Headmaster had never seen in the girl before. Her Avada eyes almost dared him to argue with her. "I've seen my parent's will, I should have gone to Sirius Black and if he couldn't take me, then I should have gone to Amelia. I was never supposed to go to my Aunt and Uncle."

"I put you there for your safety," Dumbledore replied simply, he was hiding his annoyance well. He needed to get Bridgette back under his control and fast. He didn't know how she had seen her parents will or where this new confidence had come from, but it was bad for his plan and he needed to get her away from Amelia. "It was best that you grow up away from the fame you had gained when Voldemort fell."

"Safe? I was abused by my aunt and uncle every day of my life!" Bridgette snapped, "In case you haven't noticed my uncle did some pretty terrible things…"

"Yes, that was quite unfortunate," Dumbledore replied, keeping his grandfatherly tone, which annoyed Sally. "I am deeply sorry about what happened to them, but now I must insist that you come with my dear girl, so we can put you somewhere safe."

"I think I'm quite safe with my Godmother, after all she's the head of the DMLE, I doubt I could get much safer," Bridgette replied as she watched the Headmaster. The usual twinkle in his eyes had disappeared right after she had mentioned her parents will.

"What about your friends, the Weasleys perhaps?" Dumbledore commented.

"The Weasleys just took a trip to Egypt, Headmaster, I don't think they're in any position to take care of my Goddaughter," Amelia cut in. "Besides that, as she said, she is quite safe _and_ where she should have been to begin with."

"Right, then other arrangements perhaps, you could stay here at the Leaky Cauldron," Dumbledore suggested, hiding a frown.

"As I said before, I'm staying with Amelia, and I will not go anywhere else," Bridgette replied. "So, if that is all you wish to discuss then I have no more to say on the subject."

"If that is your wish my dear Bridgette, but I do wish you would reconsider," Dumbledore replied. "But alas if not, I hope you will be happy, and allow me to speak to you again soon."

"I will not reconsider, and I don't believe we'll meet again before the start of term," Bridgette replied simply. "I don't know why you chose to do what you did, but you have lost my trust."

"I am sorry to hear that my dear, but I shall bid you farewell for now I suspect I will see you again soon," Dumbledore replied as he turned to leave.

"When term starts yes, oh and I'd prefer if you called me Lady Potter from now on, Headmaster," Bridgette commented as the old man started towards the door. As his hand touched the door knob he looked back at the teen, but hid his shock well before leaving the room, his robes swishing behind him. Moody watched the man leave as the door to the room closed.

"That went well," Amelia commented sarcastically as she watched Bridgette.

"Yes, but I learned a lot, he wasn't happy when I mentioned my parents will, and he wanted me with the Dursleys for a reason, but I don't know why yet. He also knows I'm not so naive anymore. I accomplished what I needed to," Bridgette replied, "I think he wants me somewhere he has easy access to, the real question is why."

"You're playing a dangerous game Bridgette and I don't like not knowing what you're planning," Amelia replied simply.

"I just want to know why my parents had to die, mum suggested Dumbledore knew more then he let on, she mentioned a prophecy," Bridgette commented as she looked at Amelia. "When I have a better idea of my own plan, I promise you'll be the first to know."

"Alright, but why not ask Dumbledore about this prophecy? The Unspeakables have been as tightlipped as always," Amelia asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I had thought about it, but I'm not sure I want him to know that I know about it. Also, I've read that most prophecies don't come true and are only one possible way things can go," Bridgette replied. "I don't think I want to know what it said, because then I would wonder if my actions were making it happen."

"More people should share that belief," Amelia commented with a nod.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to meet Neville after this," Bridgette said as she stood and stretched.

"Then don't let me keep you," Amelia replied as she shook her head with a smile. She felt there was more that Bridgette wasn't telling her, but she didn't want to push the teen too much right now.

"See you later!" Bridgette replied as she left the room, pausing just outside the door.

"He left, went straight to the Disapperation point," Moody growled, guessing what Bridgette was wondering.

"Thanks, Auror Moody," Bridgette replied before smiling and continuing on her way.

"Constant Vigilance Potter!" the scarred Auror called after the teen.

Bridgette waved to indicate she had heard the man, not that she really needed to. She was meeting Neville at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It would be the first time they were spending time together away from Bones or Longbottom Manor without Dowager Longbottom or Amelia near. So, Bridgette planned to ask Neville about his wand. As she spotted Neville she smiled and made her way over, sitting across from him.

"You're early," he commented as he looked up from a Herbology book he was reading.

"Dumbledore didn't have much to say," Bridgette replied with a shrug. Neville suspected there was more to it but didn't get a chance to ask as Bridget pushed on. "So, what are you reading?"

"Not much, just some stuff about caring for dangerous plants," Neville replied.

"I think you already know more than anything you could read," Bridgette commented with a smile.

"Never hurts to see how others work with them," Neville replied. Bridgette was about to reply when Mr. Fortescue came out and took their order before returning inside long enough to make the ice cream and return with it. The pair stayed silent for a while before Neville finally spoke up once more. "So, why haven't you gone to see any of your houses yet?"

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked, being caught off guard by the question.

"Well as Lady Potter don't you have access to your family homes?" he pressed as he watched Bridgette.

"Oh… well… I don't really know… I guess because I'm afraid they will feel empty. I mean as far as I know I'm the last of the Potter family." Bridgette replied as she played with her ice cream a little.

"Hmm I understand," Neville replied as he nervously took Bridgette's hand. "Well, if you do decide to go to any of them, I'll go with you." Bridgette looked up as she heard his comment and noticed the fire in his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, I'd like that," she replied with a smile. They remained silent for a while after that, as they both suddenly found their ice creams quite interesting. As she finished it, Bridgette took a deep breath and decided there wouldn't be a better time. "Hey Neville, I've been wondering and kind of noticed something when your casting… your wand…"

"It was my dad's," Neville replied quickly.

"What?" She said as she looked up at him. She frowned at the answer, no wizard could reliably use another's wand unless the wand accepted them.

"Gran said I should use it, in honor of him," Neville replied.

"But if the wand doesn't choose you, it will never work properly," Bridgette said as she continued to frown. Neville was frowning now as well, and even looking at his wand. "You need to get your own, I'm sure that wand was great for your dad, but it's not suited for you, come on." Bridgette stood and paid for their ice cream before pulling Neville to his feet.

"But… what about Gran… she'll…" Neville started, but paused as he noticed the determined look on Bridgette's face.

"I'll deal with her, and I'll pay, so nothing to worry about," Bridgette replied as she led Neville to Ollivander's shop. Neville didn't argue with Bridgette, he was sure anyone caught in the deadly gaze of the girl's avada green eyes might drop dead as if they were the curse which shared the same color. Bridgette's magic rippled as they entered the shop and the door snapped shut behind them. A few of the items around them shook slightly from the magic coming off the girl. Ollivander was surprised as he came out from one of the many shelves.

"Ms. Potter I didn't expect to see you back, but please calm yourself, raw magic and a shop full of wands does not mix well," Ollivander commented, seemingly unfazed by the girl's magic. There was something familiar in it, though he couldn't place why.

"My apologies sir, I let my emotions get the better of me, can you help my friend here," Bridgette replied as she took a deep breath to calm herself. Sally was furious that her betrothed and the sleeping Godric was being held back because his grandmother wanted her lost son back in her grandson.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom, I expected you two years ago," Ollivander replied as he turned his attention to the boy Bridgette had dragged into the shop.

"My Gran wanted me to use my dad's wand…." Neville replied to the unasked question.

"Oh dear, no, no, that just won't do, the Wand chooses the Wizard not the other way around dear boy, while your father's wand was well suited for him, you'll need one suited for you," Ollivander commented. "Come over I'll get you sorted out, and it's nothing to be ashamed of, Ms. Potter here would probably be hard pressed to use her mother's wand just as you have trouble with your father's."

Neville nodded slowly as he followed Ollivander, Bridgette wanted to give him his privacy but stayed close as she watched. It took a few tries but finally Neville had a new wand, a 13" Cherry wood with Unicorn hair. After testing it out Neville felt more confident and thanked Bridgette for pushing him to get his own wand. Though he was still worried what his Gran would say when she found out. Bridgette had also bought Neville a holster for the new wand as well, though she would save that for a birthday present.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _July 31, 1993 – Bones Manor_

.

After they had returned from Diagon Alley, Dowager Longbottom had been annoyed to hear that Neville would no longer be using his father's wand. However, Bridgette had stood up to Augusta, blaming the elderly woman for Neville looking bad in school because his wand wasn't suited for him. But Augusta didn't truly back down until Neville had stood up and told her that just because he wouldn't be using his father's wand anymore didn't mean he would respect him any less. Augusta had relented after that and accepted the teens reasons for replacing the wand that wasn't suited for Neville. Whether it was Bridgette's comments or Neville's own, Augusta had admitted that she didn't realize that was the reason Neville had so much trouble with spells but apologized after seeing the difference the new wand made.

The next day there was a report about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban, which had Amelia in a fit for a while. The Aurors office was working hard trying to catch him and the Minister seemed to be worried he would come after Bridgette. At least that's what Amelia had mentioned that night at dinner. Of course, Amelia, Andi, Augusta and the teens knew better as they knew Sirius hadn't betrayed the Potters from the will. But Bridgette couldn't help but wonder why her godfather would break out now and what for. They knew he didn't betray the Potters, what they couldn't prove was whether he killed Peter Pettigrew or not.

In the weeks following, Neville improved quickly with his spell work and was now on par with Bridgette and Susan. He could even duel Dora for nearly as long as Bridgette and was improving each day. He was also starting to grow into his looks, building more muscles and taking on a sturdier build. He looked like he could play beater for the house team, if Fred or George ever needed to be replaced, something Bridgette had started teasing him about after learning he was a Puddlemore United fan. She and Susan preferred the Hollyhead Harpies.

Now they were all gathered at Bones Manor for Neville and Bridgette's birthdays. It wasn't a big event, even though Augusta had wanted to make it so. The argument that most of Bridgette's friends were out of the country won out, so the party was kept small. Only family was there, plus Andromeda and her family. The day passed quietly, and gifts were given out to the birthday couple after a small lunch.

Neville received the wand holster from Bridgette which was scarlet with gold trim. A Puddlemore United Jersey from Amelia, Herbology books from Susan, and Frank's Auror training manual from his gran. Andromeda had given him some potions books focusing on healing potions, since he had mentioned wanted to help supply St. Mungos.

Bridgette had received a Hollyhead Harpies Jersey from Neville, a book on potions from Susan, a completely new wardrobe from Amelia and Augusta, and her old clothes were all incinerated. From Andromeda she received a necklace with the Potter crest that had been Lily's after she married and entrusted to Andi when they went into hiding. Dora gave her a book on combat magic, and she got a pocket sneakoscope from Ron, and a broom servicing kit from Hermione via owl post. Hagrid has also sent her _The Monster Book of Monsters_ which nearly attacked her. By sheer coincidence she had stroked the spine while it was trying to bite her, and the book fell lifeless once more on the table. They also received their Hogwarts supply list and Hogsmeade permission forms.

Aside from the excitement from the book attacking the day went by smoothly and quiet for the group and they enjoyed the evening simply relaxing. It was a good break from their tutoring and training, which they used to recharge.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _September 1, 1993 – King's Cross, London_

.

The rest of the summer past quietly, and the teens continued to train and practice until the last week of summer break. Which they had spent simply relaxing and enjoying what they had left of break before school started back. Bridgette now looked like a health 13-year-old girl should, and even put on a bit of muscle from their training, giving her a tone build which accented the curves of her body nicely. There was no doubt she would be a bombshell very soon. Neville however was the biggest change of the three, as he now had a stockier, more muscular build and was no longer the cubby nervous boy who could hardly cast a simple spell. They turned quite a few heads on platform 9¾ as everyone wondered how Neville had changed so fast.

After bidding Amelia and Augusta goodbye the three boarded the train, there was no sign of the Weasleys or Hermione yet. Though they were early, and Bridgette remembered how late she and the Weasleys had been the previous year. They began looking for a car, when Bridgette noticed Luna sitting in a compartment with a sleeping man in rather tatter clothes.

"Ah Bridgette Potter, you should sit here!" Luna said with a smile as she stood and opened the door to the compartment. Bridgette paused and took in the look on Luna's face, seeing something in her eyes and nodded before entering the compartment.

"Are you sure, I don't know if we want to disturb him," Neville replied with a frown.

"Don't worry Neville Longbottom, he'll be asleep for most of the ride," Luna said cheerfully.

"Alright, but who is he?" Neville commented as he entered the compartment.

"R.J. Lupin, according to his suitcase," Bridgette replied as she sat down once everyone's trunks were secured on the luggage rack.

"Good day to you friends," Luna said as she started to leave the compartment.

"You're not going to stay with us?" Bridgette asked as she watched the fey like girl and seer.

"We are all have places that we must be," Luna replied before she was gone.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get use to her," Susan commented, "I'll get whiplash, one second she's serious the next she's airy and happy go lucky."

"Hmm, yes, but that is what makes her unique. Besides there's more to her then just that." Bridgette replied, though didn't explain her meaning. "You sure you don't want to look for Hannah?"

"I'm sure, I enjoy spending time with you, Hannah can get along without me," Susan replied with a smile. Bridgette and Susan had become like sisters over the summer break, a bond they could have had much sooner if Bridgette hadn't been sent to the Dursleys by Dumbledore. The trio chatted quietly, not wanting to disturb the man that was sleeping as they waited for the others.

The Weasleys arrived just on time, rushing to board the train before it departed. When Bridgette heard them, she stood and waited for Hermione and Ron, smiling as she saw her bushy-haired best friend. As the pair entered the compartment Bridgette noticed the orange cat Hermione had and arched an eyebrow. She had to admit it wasn't the best-looking cat she had seen, but still cute in its own way. Ron seemed completely shocked by the change in Neville and a hint of jealousy flashed in his eyes when Bridgette sat next to the usually shy boy. Then Hermione complemented Neville and Ron huffed before looking out the window. Hermione also seemed happy to meet Susan, though Ron wasn't as friendly, giving a short _"hi"_ before turning back to the window.

"So, Hermione I think you should introduce us to your new friend," Bridgette said with a smile.

"Oh, this is Crookshanks, he's half-Kneazle, I wanted to get an owl, but when I saw him, I just knew I had to have him!" Hermione replied with a smile.

"He's a bloody menace! Constantly trying to get at Scabbers!" Ron snapped.

"Well Scabbers is a rat Ronald!" Hermione shot back.

"Well I think Crookshanks is very cute," Bridgette commented as she leaned forward and scratched the cat behind the ears. Sal knew how smart Kneazle's were and knew it would make a good companion for Hermione. She wondered briefly if Crookshanks could sense who they were, something in the cat's eye made her think it might, but she brushed it off for now. As Bridgette gave the cat attention, Hermione's face became serious.

"Your letter said you would explain more about your summer on the train," the Bushy-haired girl commented as she watched Bridgette. With a sigh she sat up and took in the serious look of her best friend.

"You're right, and so I shall," Bridgette replied. She cast a privacy spell on the compartment door, so no one could disturb them before she began to speak. As she did the Train departed the station and began the journey north. She told them what had happened when she arrived home, as with before leaving out the part about the Imperio. Ron mentioned they got what they deserved when Bridgette mentioned the newspaper. However, she didn't reply to his comment and simply continued telling them what had happened. She also left out her discussion with Sebastian, though she did include Dobby, since they would find out he was her house elf sooner or later. When she mentioned becoming head of House Potter, Ron interrupted once more.

"What!? But you're only 13!" Ron said incredulously.

"Yes Ron, I know how old I am," she replied with a sigh.

"You can't become Head of a House until you're 15!" Ron shot back.

"Actually, the law states that in the absence of anyone else who is capable of taking on the duties of the Lord or Lady, the next heir as long as they are at least 11 and have started their magical schooling can become Head of House. It's not ideal and as is more common now the heir would usually be tutored until they turn 15, then take up the Lord or Ladyship," Bridgette explained as she watched Ron's reactions. "It's not something I want, I would much rather have my Parents then be Lady Potter, but I had no other choice, since I had nowhere to go at the time."

It was mostly the truth, and no one felt up to questioning her after her comments, and Ron fell silent. Though his annoyance and jealousy were written on his face. Not that he wanted anything to do with being the head of his house, it was just something else the Famous Bridgette Potter had that he didn't. As Bridgette continued her story, Crookshanks jumped into her lap and curled up as if offering support. When she got to the arranged marriage with Neville it was Hermione who spoke up, as Ron only stared, mouth gaping.

"Betrothed? As in an arranged marriage?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes," Bridgette replied.

"But…" Hermione started but Bridgette spoke up, Neville having decided to let her handle this.

"It might not happen in the Muggle world anymore, but it's still practiced in the Wizarding World between noble families. It's not as common, but it's also part of the way of life," Bridgette explained. "My parents felt it was the best way to keep me safe, and to be honest, I'm happy with it. I was nervous yes, but Neville and I have a lot more in common than I thought," as she spoke, she took Neville's hand, which had the boy blush slightly.

"Well… alright… if you're happy," Hermione replied though she looked like she had more to say, and Bridgette nodded. "But what did they feel you needed to be kept safe from?"

"In their will they mentioned a prophecy that Dumbledore and Riddle believe, I don't know the contents of it, and don't really want to. But whatever was in it put us in danger, I don't know how they expected I would survive, and they wouldn't, but they did," Bridgette answered with a frown.

"But if you're in a prophecy shouldn't you find out, so you know what's going to happen?" Ron finally spoke up.

"No, prophecies are never perfectly correct, they are meant to be vague. No one can accurately predict the future, not without some degree of error. Any seer who gives one is always vague about the events which are left open to interpretation. Anyone who believes a prophecy as stone-hard fact is foolish, and to act on them as such is irresponsible and idiotic," Bridgette replied. "Now there are some seers, very few, mind you, who can see more than one possibility of the future, but again they are only possibilities. Examples of seers like that would be Morgana Le Fay, and Rowena Ravenclaw, to name a few, there are more of course, but I won't list them all." She didn't mention that Luna was one such seer, but then Susan, Hermione, and Neville would know that soon enough.

After that Bridgette went on to tell Hermione about her summer, up to the point of seeing that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban. Which was when Hermione spoke up once more.

"I had been wondering about him when I saw the wanted posters, what did he do?" Hermione asked, the ministry was being tight lipped about the whole thing, but it was hard to deny that some people seemed to fear the man.

"He's mad, isn't he? Mum says he betrayed Bridgette's parents to You-know-who and killed their best friend Peter Pettigrew and a bunch of Muggles when he found out. She said all they found was Pettigrew's finger," Ron explained quickly looking rather proud of himself for knowing something Hermione didn't.

"Actually, he didn't betray my parents…" Bridgette started but Ron cut her off.

"Of course he did, everyone knows he was You-know-who's most loyal follower!" Ron protested.

"According to my parent's will, Sirius wasn't their secret keeper and couldn't have betrayed them. Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper," Bridgette commented as she glared at Ron for a moment, making sure he wouldn't cut her off again. "What's more Sirius is my Godfather, and the alliance between House Black and House Potter makes it impossible for a member of either family to betray the other without the one responsible having their magic stripped and dying. This way they avoided a blood feud if the alliance ever failed. As for if Sirius killed Pettigrew, I don't know… but from what Aunt Andi told me about him, I don't think Sirius would attack muggles, he hated dark magic growing up."

Ron looked ready to argue but just then the train jerked to a sudden stop. "What's going on, we can't be close to Hogwarts yet, it's too early." Hermione commented as she windows began to fog up and ice began to form.

"S-somethings moving out there…" Ron commented in a shaky tone as he pressed his face to the window and tried to see out, though a swirling fog that had suddenly formed. The air temperature dropped exponentially, and the group could soon see their breath. Crookshanks moved back to Hermione's lap and curled up there as the teens looked at each other. The liquid in the bottle next the sleeping man suddenly froze over as Hermione looked towards the compartment door.

"No…." Bridgette muttered, but only Neville heard her. She knew what was happening, Dementors were boarding the train, she could already feel their power. The first thing she felt was anger, then fear as all her bad memories from both her lives as Sal and Bridgette began to come forward in her mind. She tired her best to use her occlumency shields to push them back.

"I think someone's boarded the train…" she commented as a dark shadowy figure could be seen moving in the corridor. It was then that a decaying black hand appeared and moved towards the handle of the compartment door as the large black hooded figure floated into the doorway and yanked the door open, it's hollow shaking breath filled the compartment as the teens were chilled to the bones and the happiness was sucked from the room. As the Dementor moved closer Bridgette saw the long-suppressed memory of the night her parents had been killed. It was then the man jumped to his feet, revealing his scarred face.

"Expecto Patronum!" he called, and the silver light emitted from his wand shielding those in the compartment from the vile Dementor. Bridgette regained her senses and realized Neville's arm was around her and supporting her. "Sirius Black is not here…" he began but another voice cut in above his.

"How dare you vile, loathsome, disgusting creatures enter this train!" a girl's voice shouted as another dementor collided with the one in the group's doorway, followed by another. Each scrambling to get past the first, when another came into view. This one had a silver raven pecking at it and giving angry kraas at it flew around the head of the last dementor. "I will not stand to have you vile beasts desecrating my sister's train!" the voice called once more as a figure stopped in front of the compartment, her appearance was obscured by the light of both Patroni. "You, Professor should do your job and have a word with the conductor while I dispose of these disgusting Dementors."

The girl moved on before Remus Lupin could dispel his patronus and see who had been speaking. Her voice carried down the hallway until she was in the next car. After blinking several times, the Werewolf collected his thoughts and turned to the teens in the compartment.

"Right then, I'm Professor Lupin, you should eat this while I go have a word with the conductor, that should not have been allowed to happen," the scarred man said in a gentle voice before handing Bridgette a bar of chocolate. "It'll help, eat up, all of you."

Bridgette let out a breath as the Professor left the compartment and leaned back into Neville. She was pale as a sheet and Hermione soon spoke to everyone's worries.

"Are you alright Bridgette?" Hermione asked as she watched her best friend closely.

"I'm fine Hermione… Dementors bring out a person's worst memories… and… and I remembered the night my parents died…" Bridgette replied shakily as she broke up the chocolate for everyone, though she only nibbled at her piece. The remained of the train ride was quiet, as no one felt up to talking.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _September 1, 1993 – Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

.

Everyone was quiet, and the mood was subdued when the train arrived in Hogsmeade and the students made their way to the carriages that brought them to the school. There had been no sign of the unknown girl from the train, or at least no sound of her voice. Susan stayed with Bridgette until they had to part ways to go to their tables, she planned to write to her aunt about what happened on the train, because she knew Bridgette wasn't likely to mention it again.

As Bridgette and her friends sat down at the Gryffindor table Malfoy made a comment about the Dementors but quickly sat back down when the new Neville leveled a glare at him. As all the students took their seats Dumbledore stood, and moved to his owl podium.

"Welcome back students, this year we have a rare honor," he started as the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal Professor McGonogall and a raven-haired girl. McGonogall nodded to Dumbledore before turning on her heels, the doors closing behind the Scottish woman to leave just the girl. "A transfer from our sister school Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please welcome Seraphenia Black!"

As Dumbledore spread his arms the girl started walking towards the sorting hat. She held her head high and gave off the air of a queen or knight returning proudly after a long quest. Her grey eyes taking in everything as she walked with confidence. Her gaze lingered a moment on Bridgette, as their eyes met Bridgette felt something familiar about the girl but couldn't place it. She soon stopped before the stool and sat, placing the hat on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" Sebastian called out with more pride then often heard. The girl smiled as she stood then bowed to the hat before making her way over to the Slytherin table. Bridgette turned to the Ravenclaw table and caught Luna's eyes. The fey like girl shook her head and shrugged, looking as confused as Bridgette before turning to watch the new Slytherin.

The girl paused as she passed Draco, when he seemed to say something to her. Then his face paled considerably before turning red with either anger or embarrassment at whatever the reply was. The girl then moved farther down the table, before sitting between a brunette and blonde girl. Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass were their names if Bridgette remembered right. Daphne looked surprised for a moment by Seraphenia's actions but shook it off quickly.

Not long after the first years were brought in and sorted, then Dumbledore gave his opening speech. In it he mentioned that Hogwarts would be hosting the Dementors, which had Bridgette frown, a similar reaction was given by Seraphenia. He then introduced Remus Lupin as the new DADA teacher, which Snape seemed more annoyed about then usual, and Hagrid as the new CoMC Teacher. Once Dumbledore was finished the food appeared and everyone began to eat. There was some excitement about the new year, but a lot of it seemed tempered by the news that the Dementors would be around. After the feast as we customary the Prefects lead the first years to the common room of their respective houses.

Bridgette was feeling very worn out so rather than staying in the common room she instead went straight up to the dorm and went to bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, the Dementors had worn her out more then she expected they would. Sometime later a faint pulse of a familiar aura woke her up and her avada green eyes snapped open. The aura she felt could only belong to one person, and she had just awoken. "Morgana!"

.

.oOOo.

.


	5. Chapter 5: A Raven's Arrival

**A/N:** My apologies for the _very_ late posting of this chapter, work has been a pain and I've been sick off and on. But I am still working on all my stories and don't worry. I'm going to be getting the next chapters for each one up as soon as I can. Just know I am working a lot more then before. Also one thing I would like to mention before getting into the chapter, before it causes confusion, Sera's other mom's name is Bridgette, and that's who Potter is named after in this story. So when Bellatrix mentions Bridgette, that is who she means, not Potter/Sally.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 5: A Raven's Arrival

.

 _July 14, 1993 – Lake Morgana Manor_

.

It had taken only a few days for the Ilvermoney Headmaster to approve Seraphenia's transfer. In that time Bellatrix had recommended a successor for the DADA Professor as well as resigned from her position as an instructor for MACUSA Aurors. They were saddened to lose a skilled Hit-Witch but knew the day had been coming. Finally, Bellatrix was back home, and this time with her daughter. They had arrived the day before and Seraphenia was still learning the layout out of the large manor. Her attention had been drawn to the lake behind the house and she was currently on the first floor looking out the large window at the damaged tower for which the lake and manor got their names. The Tower of Ravens, Morgana's tower and home away from the school her sister had built with the other founders.

Sera stared at the tower, knowing it was hers but that she couldn't access it until she reawakened as Morgana. It was one of the annoying parts of being a seer and knowing who she really was. Her sigh and huff of annoyance was enough to get the attention of her mother, who was coming down the stairs at that moment. "Something wrong sweetling?" the elegant woman asked.

"No mother… well… I suppose. But it's not important, I couldn't access it until I've been to Hogwarts regardless of how I feel," Sera replied as she turned her attention from the window to her mother.

"So that is why you haven't attempted to cross the lake yet," Bellatrix said with an amused yet thoughtful expression. It wasn't one she often had, though being amused was something the oldest Black sister was used to.

"I've always wondered how you can be so calm about knowing I'm Morgana reborn," Sera commented to her mother's casualness towards the idea.

"Bridgette and I knew you would be special when we started the process to conceive you, though I'm sure she would be very surprised to know just _how_ special. No matter whether you are Seraphenia Black, or Morgana Le Fay, you will always be my daughter," Bellatrix replied with a proud smile.

"I'll still be me, it's not like I'll change… well not completely anyway. Sal will probably say it best, just because I'm Morgana reborn doesn't mean I stop being Sera, that's who I am now. Of course, Morgana is who I am as well… but outside of official things where I need to be Morgana I will be Sera," the teen replied simply. "And of course, I'll always be you daughter, no matter what."

With a smile Bellatrix pulled her daughter into a hug. After a moment the pair separated, "So then, time for breakfast, then to Gringotts. No more staring out the window and letting the day pass you by," she replied with a small laugh. Sera nodded before the pair made their way to the dining room on the ground floor to eat. After breakfast they would be headed to Diagon Alley.

.

oOOo

.

 _Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley_

.

The pair entered the bank and glanced around, there weren't many customers present. Sera and her mother had picked this day especially because it was the day before the July Wizengamot and the only people at the bank this early would be those who needed to conclude business related that that meeting. As such the bank wasn't that busy this morning and most meetings wouldn't be until a little later. This would make it easier for them to see the Manager without an appointment. The pair made their way to the first free teller, who looked annoyed for a moment, as most goblins usually did.

"We'd like to meet with Manager Raglok and Account Manager Gragnok." Bellatrix said calmly.

"Do you have an appointment?" The goblin asked with a sigh.

"No, but I believe they will find this meeting to be important," Bellatrix replied.

"We'll see about that," the Goblin answered.

"I have a feeling Chief Raglok will be most intrigued when he meets me," Sera spoke up with a small smile.

"Follow me," the Goblin replied, surprised that a human would use Raglok's true title. They were led to an ornate door which lead to a conference room with an adjoining door. "Wait here," The Goblin said before going through the other door. It wasn't long before the door opened and another Goblin entered the room, the first not returning as he had been dismissed already.

"I am told you used my true title, that is rare for a human," Raglok commented as he took his seat.

"We felt it was best to show you the respect you deserve since we are calling on you without a meeting." Sera replied with a smile as they took their seats.

"I see, I was also told I would find this meeting intriguing, I must admit, you have not disappointed, yet. The Wizarding world seems to believe you to be dead Ms. Bellatrix Black." Raglok replied. "Shall we begin? Gragnok is on his way as we speak."

"A rumor that has been exaggerated, we'd like to start with an inheritance test for my daughter," Bella replied simply.

"Hmm very well," Raglok replied as he produced the parchment and knife passing it across the table towards Sera. "You must prick your finger then let three drops fall on the parchment," he explained as Sera picked up the blade and did as instructed. She watched with confidence already certain of what the document would show.

.

 _Seraphenia Morgan Black_

 _Daughter of Bellatrix Black & Bridgette Hawke_

 _._

 _Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

.

As the words revealed themselves, several appeared only in old runes, which not even the Goblin Chief could read. Magic was protecting the missing information, which could only be revealed once Sera had awoken as Morgana. Raglok frowned and looked confused at the document as he read over the test results a second time.

"You were right, this meeting has become more intriguing. I have never seen information hidden like this on an inheritance test," Raglok admitted as he looked at the two witches.

"Don't worry Chief Raglok, everything will be revealed in due time. For now, I would like to take up the Black Lordship, if I may," Seraphenia spoke up with a knowing smile. It was almost like the Cheshire cat's grin, and it made Raglok remember the conversation he had earlier in the summer which made him wonder just what this teen knew. It was about this time that Gragnok arrived and bowed to Raglok before turning towards the two witches.

"I am Gragnok the current Black Account Manager," he announced calmly.

"Young Ms. Black will be taking up the Black lordship today, produce the required basin." Raglok ordered.

"Yes sir," Gragnok replied as he snapped his fingers and the door, he entered from opened and the basin and pedestal were brought into the room. "You must bleed into the bowl and declare yourself. As I can see you have already taken the inheritance test, I see no problems arising." As he spoke Sera was already standing and moving towards the basin with confidence. Not many her age were as confident from something as simple as the inheritance so this came as a bit of a surprise for Gragnok and would have for Raglok as well, if he had not already witnessed Sera's prior actions and confidence. The teen picked up the ornate dagger with a black hilt, and stylized raven and black gem pommel. She calmly cut her hand and held it over the bowl.

"I Seraphenia Morgan Black, Daughter of Bellatrix Black and Bridgette Hawke do hereby take my rightful place as Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and swear to stand for the House and all of its responsibilities. So I say, So I swear, So mote it be," Sera recited as if practiced. The bowl flashed brightly as it accepted her oath and when the glow died down a silver ring with a stylized raven and black gem, much like the knife, with the family crest engraved in the gem lay in the bowl. With a confident smile Sera picked up the ring and put it on, allowing it to resize to fit her finger. "Thank you, Account Manager Gragnok and Chief Raglok." She added with a small bow.

"I believe a trip to the Black vault is our next order of business." Bella said as she watched her daughter with a proud smile.

"As expected," Raglok replied with a nod. "I have a feeling we'll be meeting again soon."

"We will, during the Yule break for Hogwarts," Sera replied simply.

"Very well, the meeting will be scheduled, and you will be notified in due time. Gragnok can take you to you vault," Raglok stated as he stood, bringing the meeting to an end. He had a lot to think about and did not want to reveal that to the two witches. Though something about Sera made him think she already knew what the chief goblin was thinking. At the clear dismissal Bella stood as well.

"Follow me please," Gragnok said as he began to lead the pair out of the conference room and towards the carts that would lead into the depth of Gringotts to the vaults. The ride was normal for Gringotts as they rode swiftly down to the Black family vault. Once inside Sera knew exactly what she was looking for, Morgana's wand and diary, well technically her wand and diary. It wasn't hard to find as she could sense their presence even without her sight. With the wand and diary in hand she placed the extra wand into a wrist holster she already had prepared and put the diary in her bag. The only other thing she collected in the vault were two letters addressed to her as well as a pair of diaries, one from the Black family passed from one Head of the family to the next and one for the Hawke family which had been moved to the Black Vault just for Sera by the former Head of House Hawke. With their business at Gringotts concluded the pair left and went back to Lake Morgana Manor. After all, Belletrix didn't want rumors to spread that she was alive and back in England yet.

.

oOOo

.

 _July 17, 1993 – Lake Morgana Manor_

.

Only three days had passed since Sera had become Lady Black and already there were things that needed her attention. That very morning news that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban was being reported in _The Daily Prophet_. Bellatrix was in the study reading over the article, fuming as she learned of her Cousins escape. While he had been imprisoned unfairly, she couldn't believe he could be so much of an idiot to do something so rash. But what's more she wondered what could have possibly driven him to do something that reckless. "You foolish flea-bitten reckless dunderhead!" she cursed as she tossed the newspaper across the room. Sera, who had just entered the room watched the paper crash into side of the nearest table and fall to the floor with a plop.

"Everything alright mother?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow and took a seat across from the woman. She could see why so few people wanted to face an angry Bellatrix.

"Yes dear… just my foolish cousin has somehow escaped Azkaban." Bella said as she sat down with a huff.

"Ah, Sirius the animagus falsely imprisoned for betraying the Potters and killing a man who is still alive," Sera replied thoughtfully, "Curious how everyone seems to know he was the Secret Keeper for the Potters, yet the very purpose of that charm is that no one should know who is keeping the secret nor what secret is being kept. I wander who revealed that information or wanted to make people think that." She added, her gaze was on the bookshelf, but it was as if she was looking past it somehow.

"Your sight still amazes me sometimes sweetling." Bella replied simply to get her daughter attention. "You're correct about the charm, which does bring up many questions; but what makes you think Pettigrew is still alive?"

"I'm not sure… parts of my visions have been clouded lately… but I feel as if I have seen the rat-man in them. I can't control what I see… not yet at least," Sera replied as she turned her gaze to her mother. "Sirius will make it hard to prove he is innocent unless we find Pettigrew… even if we do get him the trial he never had, my visions cannot be used as evidence."

"Sirius always was too rash for his own good," Bellatrix commented with a sigh. She was concerned about her cousin; however, her thoughts were drifting to her sisters.

"Why haven't you told Aunt Andromeda and Narcissa that you're alive? I know you're planning to reactivate yourself as a Hit-witch," Sera asked, changing the subject.

"They have enough to worry about right now… but I will… soon…" Bellatrix replied with a sigh. As she noticed the look her daughter was giving her, she huffed. "I will… I just don't know what to say to them yet…"

"Hmm, well just don't wait too long Mum, for your sake," Sera replied as she got up and stretched before making her way towards the door. She knew her mom would figure it out, and besides she knew the proud woman wouldn't want her using her sight to help her, even if it could make things easier.

.

oOOo

.

 _September 1, 1993 – King's Cross London_

.

The rest of the summer passed quietly for Seraphenia and her mother, filled mostly with planning and training for the coming events. Sera often described things as a building storm, one that would become violent. But she was always calm, and never showed any signs of worry, even if some of her visions were clouded. She expected it, as she wasn't awakened yet. Though it intrigued her as she had never experienced anything like it before. She chalked it up to the speed at which changes were happening, or her own inability to focus, being so close to reawakening. As August was coming to an end, she began paying less attention to her visions and more on being prepared for anything.

By now she was as prepared as she felt she could be. It was time for Morgana to return to Hogwarts, and it was long overdue. To avoid being recognized by anyone Bellatrix knew, they arrived at Platform 9 ¾ early. There were very few parents and students on the platform when the pair arrived. They had a quick goodbye before Sera boarded the train and Bellatrix left for the Ministry to get reinstated as a Hit-Witch. With so few people there it was easy to find a seat by herself. As she waited, she noticed a man dressed rather poorly arrive on the platform before boarding the train farther back. The man was familiar to her, from a vision though she didn't know what role he would play yet, she guessed he was a new teacher for Hogwarts, though she wondered why he would be taking the Hogwarts Express to get there when there were other ways available to instructors. Pushing the thought aside she pulled out her old diary filled with notes form her previous life and began to read.

As the train began to fill, no one bothered her, as she was clearly too old to be a first year, and none of the other students knew her. She didn't mind as it allowed her to enjoy the peace of a quiet compartment. It was barely noticed when the train began to move, but she continued to read, as she did not expect any trouble during the train ride. That thought came to an end when she felt the train jerk to a stop, and she looked up, closing her book. It didn't take her long to realize just what was happening, as the temperature dropped, and a dense fog came out of nowhere. "Dementors? How did I miss this…" she growled to herself as she stood up.

She would not let such foul beasts desecrate her sister's train. The one who let this happen would need to be dealt with as well. But what bothered her the most, was that she hadn't seen this before now. A lightbulb suddenly went off in her mind, her visions had been clouded by a thick fog lately whenever images surrounding Hogwarts this year appeared to her. She berated herself for being so stupid and not realizing it before, she just didn't know how it was affecting her visions. It was something she never understood, the creatures had always affected her strongly enough to block her sight. Her musings were cut short when she heard them boarding the train, her breath was visible now and her anger seethed. If she had seen this, she would have practiced her Dementor-killer spells.

"You will not board this train unopposed," she spoke up, causing an unfortunate Dementor to turn towards her compartment. "Expecto Patronum!" she shouted as the door opened, a large raven flying from her wand. The dementor recoiled but it wasn't fast enough as the silver bird screeched at the foul creature and pecked at it. Sera followed her Patronus into the walkway, checking that none were near the front of the train she rounded on the fleeing Dementor. "Oh no you don't, you will _not_ escape my wrath!"

Sera followed the Dementor as it attempted to flee down the corridor to the next car. Students in the compartments could only see the dark figure followed by the brilliant silver raven and light. Some were curious as they heard the shouts following the black shapes, but few were brave enough to look. One student did but was immediately met with a shout nearly as fierce as the ones directed at the dementors. "Stay in your compartment you idiot!" the female voice called, but he couldn't tell who was speaking. The authority and anger in it were enough to make him shrink back into his compartment. By now the first dementor had collided with more, and a line of dementors were running from the powerful Patronus chasing them from the Hogwarts Express. "You foul disgusting things, I'll incinerate the lot of you for desecrating this sacred place! My sister will have the head of whom ever allowed this!" Sera yelled after the dementors.

The scene was almost comical as the Dementors tried to escape as fast as possible only to run into one another, one after the other trying to get off the train. "How dare you vile, loathsome, disgusting creatures enter this train!" she yelled once more as she entered another car. This time she saw a non-corporal Patronus glowing from one of the cars, it must be the man she had seen earlier, because it seemed no student could do the Patronus Charm. "I will not stand to have you vile beasts desecrating my sister's train!" she snapped before she reached the door with the Patronus and stopped. She turned to look towards the man, though she couldn't see much into the compartment, nor could they see much details outside of it.

"You, Professor should do your job and have a word with the conductor while I dispose of these disgusting Dementors." She snapped before moving on. She continued her rant until she reached the back of the train. "Next time you step foot on this train I'll burn you all to dust!" she yelled after the fleeing figures of the Dementors before slamming the door shut and turning back to the train. She let out a sigh as she felt the train begin moving once more.

She felt drained as she leaned against the door for a moment, the Dementor had always had an adverse effect on her. Though they effected Sal more, and she had never understood the reason they were both so strongly affected by the creatures. But that was the reason she had developed her Dementor-killer spells. After a moment to regain her composure she took a deep breath and starting back towards the front of the train. However, she paused as she passed a compartment when she noticed a group of obvious first years huddled together and shivering. Sera felt anger towards the creatures once more, but she hid it as she smiled softly and entered the compartment, "It's alright you four, they are gone now. I promise this isn't how things are supposed to happen at Hogwarts." She said softly, her kind voice seemed to work to calm the first years down. "I'll send something that will help alright?" she added before stepping back out of the compartment.

She never understood why chocolate helped after Dementors were around, but it usually did. So, she found the Trolley Lady, "Give everyone on the train some chocolate, it'll help a little bit after what just happened, I'll pay for it." She replied as she pulled out a bag of galleons and did just that before moving on. She checked on a few compartments as she went but never made it back towards the front of the train, instead staying in the second to last car. As she sat she truly began to feel just how much the Dementors had affected her, she felt dizzy and light-headed, but she quickly pushed her exhaustion aside she had too much to do tonight to let herself be worn out by a group of foul Dementors.

.

oOOo

.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the excitement was still rather low after the experience with the Dementors. Sera stayed with the first years, after all as a transfer student it was her first time at the school also.

"F'rst years th's way!" a booming voice called, a Half-giant if Sera wasn't mistaken and she followed the younger students towards the man. As they neared, he spotted her, "Ah, Ya mus' be Ms. Black, ya don' have ta cross the lake wi' us."

"Actually sir, since it's my first time here, I'd like to." Sera replied with a smile.

"A'righ, to th' boats now!" Hagrid replied as he led the group of first years, plus Sera to them. Sera wasn't in as much awe as the first years, after all she had seen the school before, at least in visions. But she also knew she was Morgana Le Fay, and this was her triumphant return, she treasured the moment as she looked up at the Castle with a warm smile. At the docks she followed the large man up the steps where they were met by a strict looking woman. "A'righ Professor, 'ere they are, plus one."

"Thank you Hargid," the woman said as the Half-Giant left to take his seat. "I am Professor McGonagall; in a moment you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Ms. Black if you'll come with me, the rest of you wait here."

Sera followed the Deputy Headmistress to the Great Hall, smiling as the doors opened for them. She could feel a very slight vibration in the stone floor, Hogwarts had sensed who she really was. As the doors opened, she noticed the Headmaster was already speaking as she entered, McGonagall having already left to get the first years. "A transfer student from our sister school, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please welcome Seraphenia Black!" That was clearly her que as she started towards the stool on which sat Sabastian the Sorting Hat, her favorite creation of the founders. With confidence she sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

" _Hello Sabastian,"_ she thought with a smile.

" _Ah! My Lady I am pleasantly surprised, and you know who you are. Good!"_ Sabastian replied. _"Your presence will certainly anger some."_

" _Of course, I do my dear Sabastian, I shall be awakening tonight. And that is to be expected. But don't worry I expect things will be a great deal more interesting now,"_ Sera thought back.

" _Indeed, my Lady. There is only one house I can place you in…"_ Sabastian thought in reply. "SLYTHERIN!" he called out loudly. It had only been a few seconds since Sera had put the hat on her head and she stood before turning and bowing to Sabastian.

"Thank you, Sabastian," she said as she bowed, even as she looked towards the Teacher's Table, her grey eyes locking on Dumbledore. She made sure he could read her lips before she stood up and turned towards the Slytherin table. Dumbledore watched her as she walked, not sure what to think of this girl yet, but he would be keeping an eye on her. As she walked alongside the table to her targeted seat Draco Malfoy spoke up as she started to pass him.

"Black eh? Daddy break out of Azkaban, so you decide to show your face?" Draco sneered, those around him seemed to be amused and congratulated him for his attempted insult. This caused Sera to pause and turn towards the boy, a sickly-sweet smile on her face.

"Oh no dear cousin we are more closely related then that. Send my regards to Aunt Narcissa, oh and do tell your dear old dad, he should consider his allegiances more carefully. Should he continue to support an idiotic, half-blooded madman, there will be dire consequences for him and anyone else who supports said madman." Sera replied, her smile turning to a more serious face before a less sweet, more predatory smile returned. Draco had gone from smug to pale as a sheet then finally red with anger as she spoke. She had taken a page from her mother's book with her expression before moving on, having sent her message to anyone related to a Death Eater that was near enough to Draco to hear her. If they supported Voldemort, they were her enemies. A little farther down the table she found where she planned to sit, between Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. "Good evening, I am Seraphenia Black, and I expect we're going to be great friends, so you can call me Sera," she said with a warm smile as she took the seat.

Daphne was surprised at first, but quickly replaced her "Ice Queen" mask as Tracey was happy to meet the new transfer student. "I'm Tracey Davis and this is Daphne Greengrass!" the brunette replied as she motioned to the blonde who was her best friend. Before anymore could be said the first years entered and were sorted into their houses. Then the Headmaster rose once more and moved to his podium.

"As you may have noticed, this year Hogwarts will be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban. They are not known for their compassion and you will find no pity from them. So I would caution all of you, do not give them a reason to hurt you," Dumbledore began, and Sera couldn't help but notice how he was looking right at one student in particular as he said the last few lines, Bridgette Potter. For her part, Sera was seething, her fists clinched as she glared at the old man. Before anyone else could notice, the Headmaster continued his speech. "On a lighter note, allow me to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Remus Lupin!" many Slytherin seemed to make comments about how the man was dressed. "Also, Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. His replacement will be our very own Rebeus Hagrid."

After his speech Dumbledore returned to his seat and the feast began. As Tracey turned back to continue her conversation with Sera, she noticed the anger in her new friend's face. "What's wrong Sera?" Tracey asked quietly.

"His job is to protect the students of this school from danger… not put them in it by allowing Dementors on the school's grounds." Sera replied as she turned her attention to the brunette. She started to hide her anger as she didn't want to direct it at her new friends.

"This wouldn't be the first time…" Daphne finally spoke up. The pair then told Sera about the past two years, though she had already seen those years in her visions she acted as if it was her first-time hearing about it. Though Daphne didn't seem convinced by Sera's, but act she didn't say anything about it, yet. As they spoke Sera noticed a grey figure just out of sight, it was the Ghost of Helena Ravenclaw watching her with a shocked expression. Dinner soon passed and the students began to leave the hall, as the Prefects began to gather the first years to led them to their Common Rooms.

.

oOOo

.

Sera followed the first years and the Prefect who was leading the way. She might have known this castle inside and out as Morgana, but for now she was still just Sera. As such she planned to enjoy this as much as she could before she reawakened, then the real work would begin. Once she knew the route it was easy enough to find the entrance to the Slytherin common room. As they entered the common room the other students already seemed to be organizing themselves.

"Alright, Professor Snape will be here shortly, everyone line up. First years in front, Black you can join the 3rd years," the Prefect said as they entered. It didn't take long before everyone was lined up and ready, the Prefects supervising it all. They weren't waiting for very long before Snape entered, his robes billowing behind him as he came to a stop in front of the student. The room had gone silent as soon as the doors had opened for the man.

"Good evening and welcome back to all second years and above. For those who don't know me, I am Professor Snape the Potions Master and your head of house." Snape spoke in his smooth, silky voice. As he introduced himself, he looked at each first year, and Sera in turn. "Now that you are in Slytherin there are those who will discriminate against you simply based on the reputation of this house. There are _some_ who will try to attack you or blame you for anything. As such no one should go anywhere alone. While I do favor this house, I will also hold you to a much higher standard than others. So, if anyone steps out of line or is found to be at fault you will be punished harshly. Furthermore, if anyone fails to maintain their grades a tutor will be assigned. For the first few weeks a Prefect will escort all first years to their classes, and over the course of those few weeks I will be meeting with each first year. Ms. Black as you are a transfer student, I will meet with you first, tomorrow after dinner. Now then, classes start bright and early tomorrow so get some sleep, all of you. Goodnight." Once he was finished, he turned and left, his robes once more billowing behind him.

"Right, you heard the Professor off to bed," The Prefect called, and the group began dispersing as he turned to the first years and began explained where the dorms were and the rules.

"Come on, we'll show you were to go, no need to wait around with the first years." Tracey said with a smile. Sera nodded and followed the energetic brunette to a door labeled "3rd Year Girls" which she opened for the group. It led to another corridor, which ended in a "T" intersection. Just before the intersection there were plaques on either side with names on them. Tracey stopped to read them before turning back towards Sera and Daphne with a smile. "Looks like you'll be with me and Daphne!" she called excitedly. "Our room is this way."

Tracey led them down the hall to the right towards the door. The dorm was round in design and spacious, with more than enough room for three beds. It could have probably fit at least another three or four beds, though there would be much less free space. Another door led to their bathroom and showers; Sera's bed was the farthest from the entrance. This would make sneaking out harder, but she could manage it. The three girls didn't talk much as they changed and got into their beds. Tracey had learned in their first year that Daphne didn't like talking much the first night at the school.

.

oOOo

.

Sera laid awake, waiting for her roommates to fall asleep. She was looking forward to this, but she felt nervous as well. Of course, she knew there was no reason to be nervous, just because she was Morgana didn't mean she had to stop being Sera as well. She was gaining knowledge and power while losing nothing. Once she was sure Daphne and Tracey were asleep, she slipped out of bed and cast a disillusionment charm on herself. With the spell in place she made her way out into the dungeon corridor then up to the ground floor. After checking to make sure it was clear she made her way to an out of the way corridor. It was usually used as a short cut, but it also held one of two way to get into Morgana's secret workshop and quarters. Long thought to be a myth, no one even believed they existed anymore.

Sera stopped in front of an ordinary section of wall with no distinguishing marks to give away what was hidden. She drew her new Aspin wand and pointed it at the section of wall. "Ravens guide my path," she said as a blue light emitted from her wand and the stones shifted to reveal a door. With a smile she opened the door and followed a short corridor into a large room. It was her workshop and library where she practiced and perfected many spells among other things. There were two doors leading out of the room, the more ornate of the pair was her goal. She opened the next door, which lead into what appeared to be another corridor. This was only a façade as when she stepped through the door she was in a large room, Morgana's Chambers high in one of Hogwarts many towers. The door served as the only entrance and exit, it was a sort of portal or fold in space. The room was large and decorated like that of royalty with view of the school grounds out of a large panoramic window opposite the door. There was a door that lead to a balcony but only one thing in the room was important right now. On the vanity desk say a crystal vial with a swirling blueish-grey liquid that looked almost like a raging storm.

Sera crossed the room and picked up the vial, it was time to awaken as Morgana Le Fay. With a deep breath she opened the vial and drank the content gasping as she felt warmth spread through her body before her magic began to swirl around the room. Everything in the room shook, but it was protected by spells placed just for this occasion. After a moment her magic calmed and she opened her eyes, which still glowed an eerie grey-blue like the sky before a storm. Morgana Le Fay was awake and ready to take the Wizarding World by storm. However, she knew that would have to wait, they had a plan to follow. _'All things in due time'_ she thought as she stood up and looked around her room with a smile. Sally would have sensed her by now, and would no doubt want to speak with her. However, there was one more thing that she had to do. As she turned towards the door, she saw the ghost of Helena waiting for her.

"Helena," she said with a bitter-sweet smile. "You were still murdered…. My visions didn't save you…"

"No, but do not blame yourself Auntie, I made the chose to ignore your advice," Helena replied as she floated closer to her reborn aunt.

"Still…" Sera started but was interrupted by the ghost shaking her head.

"You could not have prevented this anymore then you could prevent your own death. It was why you told Sabastian not to allow anyone including the Ghosts of Hogwarts to interfere with Mum and the others." Helena replied.

"You're right I suppose… and this way you can fill me in on everything that happened since I left… but first there is something more pressing that requires our attention." Sera replied calmly.

"Yes, I believe Sally has already sensed your return," Helena replied with a smile.

"Good, we'll take the third-floor exit, come on my dear niece," Sera said as she made her way toward the door that would take them back to her workshop. From there they took the door Sera hadn't used yet which would lead them up to the third floor where they would make their way in the most likely direction that Bridgette would be coming from.

.

oOOo

.


End file.
